


Let Me

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Phone Sex, Vibrators, blowjob
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als John seinen Urlaub aufgrund eines Streits früher beendet und nach London zurückkehrt, macht er eine unerwartete Beobachtung, die das Verhältnis zu seinem Mitbewohner in ein ganz neues Licht rückt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let me see...

**Author's Note:**

> Die Grundidee zu dieser Geschichte ging mir schon eine Weile durch den Kopf. Beim Spazierengehen letztens bin ich dann auf die einzelnen Überschriften gekommen und habe den Plot gestrickt. Im Moment schreibe ich noch am letzten Kapitel - es sind insgesamt sechs. 
> 
> Viel Spaß :)
> 
> +++
> 
> English version here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6334717/chapters/14514511>

Völlig erschöpft steigt John aus dem buntlackierten Taxi, das vor dem Gebäude mit der Nummer 221B in der Baker Street hält. Er streckt sich ausgiebig, während der Fahrer den Kofferraum öffnet und den schwarzen Trolley heraushievt. Ein gequältes Seufzen entfährt John, als er die Tür zuwirft und sein Blick auf die farbenprächtige _traveltonewzealand.co.uk_ -Werbung fällt, die auf dem Gefährt abgebildet ist. Sie ist ihm beim Einsteigen nicht aufgefallen. Aber nach einem Dreißigstundenflug ist wohl mit so etwas zu rechnen.

Johns Nacken, Rücken und die Gelenke fühlen sich an wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht und mit Gummi ersetzt. Augen und Rachen sind wund von der trockenen Flugzeugluft und der Druck auf den Ohren hat auch noch nicht nachgelassen. Dank eines quengelnden Babys in der Sitzreihe direkt hinter ihm hat John den ganzen Flug über kein Auge zugemacht. Hundeelend und zutiefst erschöpft kramt er ein paar Pfundscheine aus seiner Geldbörse und überreicht sie dem Fahrer, bedankt sich und zieht den Griff des Koffers heraus, um diesen über den Bürgersteig zu befördern.

Die letzten zehn Tage, die eigentlich zwei Wochen Urlaub hätten werden sollen, waren der reinste Horrortrip. Gut, die ersten fünf Tage waren relativ angenehm. Sie haben ein paar Nächte bei Bob und seiner Frau Adelaine verbracht, haben Geschichten von heute und damals ausgetauscht, sich Wellington zeigen lassen und hervorragend gegessen. Besonders die im Erdofen gekochten Gerichte haben es John angetan. Sarah war davon nicht so sonderlich begeistert, empfand sie als schmutzig und begnügte sich mit den typisch englischen Speisen, die man dort an jeder Straßenecke findet.

Nachdem sie sich von Bob und Adelaine verabschiedet hatten, um ins Hotel zu ziehen, ist die Stimmung von Tag zu Tag mieser geworden. Es lag nicht am Hotel, denn dieses war hervorragend ausgestattet (riesiger Pool, ausgezeichneter Wellness-Bereich, freundliches Personal), sauber und die Aussicht aus dem fünften Stock war einfach atemberaubend. Aber dieser gemeinsame Urlaub, die vierzehn Tage in Neuseeland ohne eine Gelegenheit zu haben, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, ist beiden nicht bekommen.

„Wir haben _nichts_ , worüber wir uns unterhalten können!“, hat Sarah an einem Abend gekeift, während sie fluchend vom Bett aufgesprungen war, um in ihre Shorts zu schlüpfen.

„Ich rede doch die ganze Zeit!“

„Ich kann es _nicht_ mehr hören, John! Sherlock hier, Sherlock da – es ist nicht auszuhalten! Du hast kein anderes Thema! Du merkst nicht einmal, wenn du von ihm redest! Frage ich dich etwas, bekomme ich mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Antwort, die irgendetwas mit Sherlock zu tun hat! Sherlock meint! Sherlock hat mir erzählt! _SherlockSherlockSherlock_!“

„Das ist nicht wahr.“

Ja, die Verteidigung war im besten Fall halbherzig zu nennen. John weiß, dass Sarah nicht unrecht hat. John weiß, dass Sherlock faszinierend ist. John weiß, dass es nichts und niemanden gibt, über den er lieber spricht. Und warum auch nicht? Wer mag die Geschichten über die wahnwitzigen Abenteuer des cleveren und weltweit einzigen _Consulting Detectives_ nicht? Die Quelle der Inspiration für Johns Blog. Nun, offensichtlich Sarah Sawyer.

Danach hat sich die Stimmung im Minutentakt abgekühlt, bis John mit jedem Wort das Eis knirschen zu hören glaubte. Erst wagte John es nicht mehr, seinen Mund noch einmal aufzumachen, bald hatte er die Lust daran gänzlich verloren. Natürlich war Sarah das ein Dorn im Auge und sie hatten einen höllischen Streit, der schließlich darin endete, dass John seinen Flug für einen exorbitanten Preis umbuchte und vier Tage früher nach London zurückkehrte.

Nun vor der schwarzen Tür mit den goldenen Ziffern und dem schiefen Klopfer zu stehen, ist wie Balsam für Johns geschundene Seele. Sein Handy hat während des langen Flugs den Geist aufgegeben und auch der Zwischenstopp in Singapur bot keine Gelegenheit, das Gerät aufzuladen, so dass das Versenden einer dank Roaming-Gebühren überteuerten Nachricht an Sherlock, die Johns Heimkehr ankündigte, unmöglich gewesen ist. Dem ekstatischen Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nach zu urteilen, freut sich John ein wenig darüber, Sherlock überraschen zu können.

Einen verschwindend kurzen Moment lang überlegt John, ob er den Koffer nach oben hieven soll, entscheidet sich jedoch dagegen. Nach einigen Stunden Schlaf und einer ordentlichen Mahlzeit würde er sich dieser Kleinigkeit annehmen. Sicherlich hätte Mrs Hudson Verständnis dafür. John schiebt den schweren Koffer in eine Ecke des Eingangsbereichs, so dass er nicht im Weg steht, und erklimmt die siebzehn Stufen in den ersten Stock. Die Tür ist nur angelehnt. John betritt das Wohnzimmer und sogleich zaubert sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Erst in diesem Augenblick nimmt er wahr, wie sehr er das staubige Durcheinander vermisst hat.

Neben einigen Akten, die verdächtig nach Scotland Yard aussehen (hoffentlich hat Sherlock sie von Greg erhalten und nicht mitgehen lassen) stehen ein paar leere Teetassen herum. Das kann nur heißen, dass Mrs Hudson, die sich dem unaufhaltsamen Chaos für gewöhnlich annimmt, wenn John nicht im Haus ist, entweder seit ein paar Tagen zu Besuch bei ihrer Schwester ist oder dass Sherlock sie vergrault hat. Hoffentlich nicht letzteres. John würde zu Kreuze kriechen müssen, um das ungehobelte Benehmen seines Mitbewohners zu entschuldigen, da dieser wahrscheinlich gar nicht versteht, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte. Aber Johns Meinung nach ist Mrs Hudson für das Überleben der zwei Männer hier absolut notwendig und muss deswegen sorgsam behandelt werden. Er macht sich eine mentale Notiz, spätestens morgen bei ihr vorbeizuschauen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Erst einmal gebührt Sherlock eine ordentliche Begrüßung. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass er weder in der Küche, noch in seinem Zimmer ist. Die Tür zu letzterem ist lediglich angelehnt. Seltsam. Für gewöhnlich schließt Sherlock sie achtsam, bevor er das Haus verlässt. Das Zimmer ist unordentlicher als sonst. Sherlocks Chaos beschränkt sich normalerweise auf die anderen Räume, aber heute stehen einige Schubladen offen, Kleidungsstücke hängen darüber oder liegen vergessen auf dem Boden herum. Das Bett ist nicht gemacht, die Tagesdecke achtlos ans Fußende getreten. Allen Anzeichen nach hatte Sherlock einen Anfall extremen Schmollens gepaart mit verheerender Langweile. Trotz der drei Fälle, die im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch liegen.

Kein gutes Zeichen.

Ein Anflug von Panik zieht heftig in Johns Brust bei dem Gedanken, dass Sherlock sich eine andere Form der _Unterhaltung_ gesucht haben könnte, die einen Drogentest notwendig machen würde. Hilflos ballt sich seine Linke zur Faust. Er kramt sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, flucht beim Anblick des leblosen Displays und will gerade die Stufen in das oberste Stockwerk hinaufsteigen, als er ein gedämpftes Stöhnen hört. Johns Magen zieht sich plötzlich zu einem Knoten zusammen. Eine heiße Woge strömt durch seine Glieder und prickelt bis in die äußersten Zellen seiner Fingerspitzen. Sein Mund ist mit einem Mal staubtrocken.

Obwohl eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hysterisch _Neinneinneinnein_ brüllt, setzt er einen Fuß vor den anderen, vermeidet mit angespannten Nerven bewusst jeden knarrenden Zentimeter auf den Stufen und schleicht hinauf. Ein weiteres, stimmhaftes Keuchen lässt ihn zusammenfahren und innehalten. John öffnet den Mund, um lautlos Luft in seine beengten Lungen zu saugen, setzt dann mit zaghaften Schritten seinen Weg fort. Seine Augen heften sich auf die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Sie ist nur angelehnt. Ein dünner Streifen des gelben Lichts seiner Nachttischlampe dort, wo der Spalt ist, ist alles, was er von hier aus sehen kann. Unmöglich einen Blick ins Innere zu werfen, ohne die Tür weiter aufzuschieben.

„ _Oh_...“

John beißt sich so fest auf die Lippen, dass er beinahe einen Schmerzenslaut von sich gibt. Sein Körper ist völlig irritiert. Einerseits brodelt so etwas wie Wut in seinem Magen, weil sein Mitbewohner scheinbar Sex in seinem Zimmer hat. (Ist noch jemand anderes da? Um Gottes Willen, lass ihn bitte keinen _S.E.X._ mit einer Unbekannten in _meinem_ Bett haben! Und schon _gar_ nicht mit jemanden, den ich kenne!)

Andererseits registriert der rationale Teil seines Gehirns den erhöhten Puls, den stockenden Atem, die schwitzenden Handflächen und nicht zuletzt das heftige Ziehen in seiner Leiste. Die Müdigkeit vom Langstreckenflug pocht irgendwo hinter seinen Schläfen und versucht vergeblich, die verlorene Aufmerksamkeit zurückzugewinnen. Diese ist jedoch völlig auf den hellen Spalt fixiert, der so vielversprechend nach ihm zu rufen scheint. Wie die Motto zum Licht steigt John die letzten drei Stufen hinauf, ohne auch nur einen Laut zu machen. Ein kleiner – offensichtlich völlig perverser – Teil seiner selbst ist ein wenig stolz auf diese Leistung.

Direkt vor dem Spalt stehend, ist der Winkel immer noch falsch und John hat nach wie vor keinen direkten Blick auf das Bett. Was er jedoch sehen kann, ist die Spiegelwand des Kleiderschranks, den Mrs Hudson ihm beim Einzug überlassen hat. Johns Herz setzt aus. Hört einfach auf zu schlagen. Gibt den Geist auf. Das muss daran liegen, dass all sein Blut zielstrebig zwischen seine Beine pumpt und seinen Penis in einer Geschwindigkeit anschwellen lässt, die ihn unweigerlich an seine Teenagerzeit erinnert. Ein weiteres leidenschaftliches Stöhnen reißt seinen Körper aus dem Zustand der Dysfunktion und lässt ihn nach Luft schnappen. Mühsam jedes Geräusch dabei vermeidend. Der Anblick, der sich John im Spiegel bietet, ätzt sich währenddessen in seine Retina.

Sherlock kniet mit dem Rücken zu John nackt auf dem Bett. Seine Schenkel sind weit gespreizt. Der Blick auf den erigierten Penis und die angespannten Hoden ist ungehindert, der ganze Bereich glatt rasiert und beängstigend intim. Sherlocks Oberkörper ruht auf Brust und Schultern, um die Arme frei haben zu können. Das rechte Handgelenk auf seinen Hintern stützend, umklammert er mit angespannten Fingern das breite Ende eines flexiblen Gegenstands, der aus seinem Anus ragt. Es ist ein schwarzer Dildo, der im Licht der Lampe feucht schimmert. Wie gelähmt verfolgt John die Bewegung der Hand, die sich nahtlos auf den Dildo überträgt; wie dieser geschmeidig in den Körper hinein- und wieder hinausgleitet; wie abgehackte Atemzüge und lustvolle Laute sich aus der Kehle des Mannes winden.

Die Muskeln des Armes spannen sich an, als Sherlock den Dildo erneut tief in sein Inneres schiebt und dabei so viel Lust durch jede Faser jagt, dass er sich bemühen muss, seine unbequeme Position zu halten und nicht zur Seite zu kippen. Sogar seine Zehen sind so sehr angespannt, dass sie sich in das lose Laken krallen. Der Muskelring dehnt sich obszön um das schwarze Silikon. Das Spiel des Lichts auf schweißnasser Haut ist überwältigend. Seufzend dreht Sherlock den Kopf auf die Seite, um besser atmen zu können. Zwischen Kopfkissen und wilden Locken erkennt John den roten Mund, den schönen Schwung der sinnlichen Lippen.

Erschrocken zieht John die Hand zurück, die sich über die beengte Erektion in seiner Hose gelegt hat. Sich beim Anblick der Selbstbefriedigung seines verdammten Mitbewohners anzufassen, überschreitet eine Grenze, die John nicht überschreiten will oder kann. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er diese Bilder nicht so schnell vergessen können wird; dass sie ihn verfolgen werden, bis er dem Drang nachgibt – und darüber hinaus.

„ _Oh... nnn_...“, seufzt es schamlos; hallt an den Wänden wider. Die freie Linke, die bisher der fragilen Balance diente, taucht tastend unter dem Körper hindurch. Fast zaghaft gleiten vier Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut der Hoden, rollen und kraulen sie beiläufig. Sie wandern weiter, schließen sich um das erigierte Glied, schieben fahrig die Vorhaut über die geschwollene Eichel. Wieder und wieder. Ohne großartige Finesse nimmt die pumpende Bewegung stetig an Geschwindigkeit zu, während die Hand am Dildo stockt, ihn krampfhaft in Position hält. Sherlocks Atmung beschleunigt sich rasant, sein ganzer Körper ist gespannt wie der einer Raubkatze kurz vor dem Sprung auf ihre Beute. Als er kommt, streckt sich sein linkes Bein wie von selbst und reißt das Gleichgewicht mit sich. Halt suchend drückt er sein Gesicht tief in das Kopfkissen. Das laute Aufstöhnen wird zum Großteil davon verschluckt, jedoch nicht annähernd genug, um keinen Effekt auf John zu haben.

Reine Ekstase blitzt durch Johns Körper, beißt heftig in seine Leiste und lässt ihn mühevoll die Luft anhalten. Irgendwie schafft er es, sich beinahe im gleichen Moment loszureißen und die Treppen nach unten zu eilen, ohne auf eine knarzende Stelle zu treten. Geistesgegenwärtig greift er nach der schwarzen Jacke mit den Lederflicken an der Garderobe, stürzt zur Eingangstür, hechtet hinaus auf die Straße und schließt sie lautlos hinter sich. Es ist viel zu warm für die Jacke, die er mitgenommen hat. Aber ob das an den Außentemperaturen liegt oder an der Hitze, die sich in seinem Inneren angestaut hat, ist unmöglich zu sagen. Keine Frage, die er im Moment zu erörtern gedenkt. Mit hochrotem Kopf legt er die Jacke über seinen Unterarm und presst sie gegen seinen Bauch, was den vorteilhaften Effekt hat, dass die Ausbuchtung seiner Jeans ausreichend verdeckt wird.

Mit gezielten Schritten läuft er Richtung Regent’s Park. Erst als er in einen abgelegenen Teil kommt, in dessen Mitte ein wasserloser Springbrunnen steht, gelingt es John stehenzubleiben. Er geht zu einer Bank, setzt sich. Noch immer zittern seine Hände und Beine so stark, dass der rationale Teil seines Gehirns das Wort Panikattacke ausspuckt. Ungläubig schüttelt John den Kopf, stützt seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen. (Das ist alles andere als Panik. Ich weiß, wie sich Panik anfühlt. Ok, es _ist_ Panik, aber... anders. Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck_.) Er kann sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum er nicht früher gegangen ist. Warum er nicht schon eher die Reißleine gezogen und das Weite gesucht hat.

Die Bilder von Sherlock, wie er sich auf Johns Bett windet und lustvoll stöhnt, spielen sich ungewollt in einer Endlosschleife in Johns Kopf ab. Jedes Detail, das er aus seinem Versteck heraus hat sehen können, hat sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis, jeder Laut in sein Trommelfell gebrannt. Wie soll er zurückgehen und seinem Mitbewohner ins Gesicht schauen? Selbst wenn Sherlock ihn nicht gehört haben sollte; wenn es John gelungen war, unbemerkt aus der Wohnung zu entkommen... sein verdammter Mitbewohner ist _Sherlock Holmes_. Der Mann, vor dem man nichts, aber auch gar nichts, verheimlichen kann! Allerdings würde im Moment wohl selbst ein Blinder Johns Dilemma deduzieren können.

Und dann fällt John ein, dass sein Koffer nach wie vor im Eingang steht und es kein Genie braucht, um zu begreifen, dass John _alles_ mitbekommen hat.

 

*

 

Wie ein geprügelter Hund kehrt John nach zwei Stunden zielloser Wanderung in die Baker Street zurück. An seinem Handgelenk baumelt eine Plastiktüte mit Kartons vom Lieblingschinesen an der Ecke. Ein kleines Friedensangebot, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass das seinen Fauxpas wieder gutmachen wird. Er schiebt die Eingangstür auf, tritt ein und stellt augenblicklich fest, dass sein Trolley verschwunden ist. Die Nervosität hinunterschluckend, geht er die Treppen hinauf und achtet – anders als zuvor – penibel darauf, _jede_ knarzende Stelle zu treffen, die ihm bekannt ist. Auf diese Art angekündigt, betritt er das Wohnzimmer.

Sherlock sitzt mit überschlagenen Beinen in seinem Le Corbusier. Die Fingerspitzen vor seinem Mund aneinandergelegt, stützt er die Ellbogen links und rechts auf die Armlehnen. Er trägt einen schlichten, anthrazitfarbenen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd. Das Haar ist noch etwas feucht von der Dusche, aber im Vergleich zu vorher gebändigt.

„Hey, Sherlock. Ich hab Essen mitgebracht.“ John lächelt befangen und geht direkt in die Küche, um den sturmblauen Augen nicht begegnen zu müssen.

„Du bist früher zurück. Gab es Streit mit...“, Sherlock wedelt mit der Hand in der Luft, als würde ihm das dabei helfen, sich an den Namen zu erinnern, „Betty?“

„Sarah“, korrigiert John automatisch und kann sich ein stilles Lachen nicht verkneifen, während er die Kartons aus der Plastiktüte holt und auf den Küchentisch stellt. „Sagen wir... wir verstehen uns wohl doch nicht so gut wie anfangs angenommen.“

Sherlock ist in die Küche gekommen und sucht in den Hängeschränken nach Geschirr. „Sag doch einfach ‚Ja, wir hatten Streit’, anstatt die Tatsachen mit schöneren Worten zu umschreiben.“ Er legt Teller und Löffel auf den Tisch, setzt sich und greift nach den Holzstäbchen in der Tüte. John tut es ihm gleich, bricht sie entzwei und platziert sie geschickt zwischen seine Finger, so dass er sich eine Teigtasche aus einem Karton fischen kann.

„Ja, wir hatten Streit. Zufrieden?“

Sherlock nickt anerkennend. „Sie passt ohnehin nicht zu dir“, murmelt er und schaufelt sich ein paar gebratene Nudeln aus einem anderen Karton auf seinen Teller.

John sieht ihn über den Tisch hinweg mit vollem Mund an. Es gelingt ihm nur mit Mühe und Not den zerkauten Brei zu schlucken. Hastig trinkt er etwas von seinem Wasser. (Wer würde dann zu mir passen, du manipulativer Bastard?) Leise seufzend verhilft sich John zu einer weiteren Teigtasche, auf der er lange herumkaut.

„Übrigens habe ich deinen Koffer nach oben gebracht.“

John verschluckt sich ein wenig und hustet in seine Faust. Ingwer brennt in seiner Kehle. „Danke“, würgt er hervor und greift erneut nach seinem Glas.

Ein kleines Lächeln zerrt an Sherlocks Mundwinkel. „Gern geschehen.“

 

*

 

Als sie mit dem Abendessen fertig sind, wünscht John Sherlock eine gute Nacht und geht die Treppen hinauf. Das Stakkato seines Herzschlags vibriert in seiner Kehle. Oben angekommen, schiebt er die Tür in der Erwartung eines völlig verwüsteten Zimmers auf. Zwei Sekunden zögert er, bevor er eintritt.

Es ist alles beim Alten. Das Bett ist frisch bezogen, wenn es auch keinen Preis für militärische Präzision erhalten würde. Keine ominösen Sexspielzeuge sind zurückgelassen worden. Kein Anzeichen von Vandalismus oder Sherlocks unorthodoxen Experimenten. John kann nicht anders als tief durchzuatmen.

Der Trolley steht einsam vor der Kommode wie ein treuer Freund. John holt das Ladekabel heraus und schließt sein Handy an den Strom an. Er schlüpft in Jogginghose und T-Shirt, schlägt die Bettdecke zurück und verharrt einen Augenblick. Sein Blick ist auf das weiße Laken geheftet, das so unwirklich und unschuldig wirkt, wenn er an die Dinge zurückdenkt, die zuletzt hier geschehen sind, dass er einen Moment lang an all dem zweifelt. Er gleitet mit beiden Händen flach über den Stoff, kriecht unter die Decke und presst sein Gesicht in das flauschige Kissen. Es riecht sauber – nach Waschmittel und einem unbekannten Weichspüler. Wahrscheinlich hat Mrs Hudson die Marke gewechselt.

John ist ein wenig enttäuscht.

 

+++

_... your true nature._

 


	2. Let me hear...

Die folgenden Tage verlaufen wie gewohnt. Scheinbar hat Sherlock doch nicht mitbekommen, dass John ihn in seinem Bett erwischt hat. Oder er hat sich vorgenommen, so zu tun als wäre diese Sache nie geschehen und würde kein Wort darüber verlieren. John kann es nur recht sein. Die Frage, warum Sherlock ausgerechnet in seinem Bett masturbiert hat, schiebt John von sich weg. Er hat schon schwer genug damit zu kämpfen, dass er seinen Resturlaub zu Hause verbringen muss, wo er Sherlock kaum aus dem Weg gehen kann. Allerdings wäre die Klinik keine bessere Alternative, denn dann müsste er sich Sarah stellen. Der Gedanke, sich nach einer anderen Stelle umzusehen, wird jedenfalls immer attraktiver.

Am Nachmittag sitzt John in seinem Sessel beim Kamin und blättert die dünnen Seiten der Tageszeitung um. Er räuspert sich verhalten. Das Klackern der Laptop-Tastatur bohrt sich in seine Gehörgänge, lässt ihn immer wieder über den Rand des Papiers linsen und einen Blick auf seinen Mitbewohner werfen. Sherlock tippt unbeirrt an einem Text über zwanzig verschiedene Sorten Seide und wie man die Unterschiede erkennt. Beim Frühstück hat er einen längeren Monolog darüber gehalten, den John nicht zu unterbrechen gewagt hat. Er redet sich ein, dass er sich die schnippische Antwort seines Mitbewohners ersparen wollte, doch tatsächlich wollte er sich nur nicht eingestehen, dass er völlig von Sherlocks Lippen fasziniert war.

Sherlock kann stundenlang reden – und tut dies auch mit großer Freude, wenn man ihn lässt – und sich derart ablenken zu lassen, ist ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Wenn Sherlock mitbekommt, dass sein Zuhörer auf Durchzug geschaltet hat, führt das des Öfteren zu heftigen Schmollreaktionen und einer geradezu unerträglichen Stille in der Wohnung, die noch mehr an Johns Nerven zerren würde als der ununterbrochene Informationsschwall. Es scheint schlicht und ergreifend keinen Mittelweg zwischen diesen beiden Extremen zu geben.

„Du starrst mich seit drei Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden an, John. Gibt es irgendetwas, was du mir mitteilen möchtest?“, fragt Sherlock gelassen und ohne seinen Blick vom Monitor zu lösen.

Verlegen räuspert sich John erneut und gibt der Zeitung einen Ruck, so dass sie sein Gesicht wieder verdeckt. „Nein, nichts.“

Laut seufzend steht Sherlock auf, steigt über den Couchtisch und lässt sich mit theatralisch schwingendem Morgenmantel auf das Sofa fallen. Der seidige, blaue Stoff ergießt sich in Kaskaden über den Tisch, rutscht langsam über die glatte Oberfläche und sammelt sich in einem traurigen Haufen auf dem Boden. Unweigerlich bleibt Johns Blick an dem Streifen weißer Haut zwischen dem grauem T-Shirt und der ausgeleierter Pyjamahose hängen. Die Beine an die Brust gezogen, kommt die Rundung von Sherlocks Hinterns besonders gut zur Geltung und John schluckt schwer. (Verdammt.)

Die Tatsache, dass John sich seit seiner Rückkehr nicht einmal angefasst hat und im Urlaub mit Sarah dank des Streits auch nicht sonderlich viel gelaufen ist, hilft der Situation nicht im Geringsten. Wann immer John die Intention hat, sich selbst zu befriedigen, tauchen Bilder seines vollkommen entblößten und ekstatisch stöhnenden Mitbewohners vor seinem inneren Auge auf und reißen ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Er kann doch nicht zu der Vorstellung masturbieren, Sex mit Sherlock zu haben! (Auf gar keinen Fall!) Die kleine, unschuldige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die meint, dass Fantasie lediglich Fantasie sei und man nicht für solche Belanglosigkeiten bestraft werden würde, ignoriert er vehement.

Immerhin geht es hier um Sherlock Holmes. Wem, wenn nicht ihm, würde es gelingen, Johns verdorbene Gedanken zu lesen und ihn in Folge dessen aus lauter Empörung hinauszuwerfen? Eine bezahlbare Wohnung in guter Lage in London zu finden, würde ihm wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell noch einmal gelingen. Raschelnd faltet er die Zeitung zusammen und steht auf, sieht fragend zu Sherlocks Rücken hinüber. Die Augen zur Hälfte geschlossen, pult Sherlock geistesabwesend an dem Stoff der Sofarückenlehne.

„Tee?“, fragt John und ist schon im Begriff, in die Küche zu gehen. Eine Antwort bleibt Sherlock ihm jedoch schuldig. Resignierend verdreht John die Augen, greift nach dem Wasserkocher und füllt diesen. Das charakteristische Rauschen des Geräts ertönt wenige Sekunden, nachdem John es eingeschaltet hat. Eine Melodie summend holt er zwei Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank, nimmt die abgewaschene Teekanne aus dem Abtropfgestell neben der Spüle und gibt etwas von dem losen Darjeeling in ein Teesieb, das er hineinhängt.

„Du solltest um diese Zeit keinen Schwarztee mehr trinken, John“, ertönt es plötzlich dicht hinter John. Dieser zuckt heftig zusammen und wirbelt herum.

„Meine Güte! Ich hab dich nicht kommen hören. Musst du mich so erschrecken?!“

Ein feines Lächeln umspielt Sherlock blasse Lippen, setzt einen Funken Schabernack in seine graublauen Augen. Er ist offenbar sehr zufrieden mit Johns Reaktion. (Mistkerl.)

Sherlock streckt seine Hand nach den Tassen aus, doch John entzieht ihm seine und rettet sie auf die andere Seite der Küche. „Du wirst deinen Jetlag nie überwinden, wenn du nachts nicht schläfst, John.“

„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige!“, kichert John und hangelt nach dem Wasserkocher, der sich soeben abgeschaltet hat. Dampf und der herbe Geruch des Tees schlagen ihm entgegen.

Sherlock zuckt gleichgültig mit den Achseln und stellt seine Tasse zurück in den Schrank. „Ich brauche eben nicht so viel Schlaf. Außerdem...“ Sherlock hält inne als habe er sich dagegen entschieden, den Rest des Satzes auszusprechen. Mutlos schüttelt er den Kopf und wendet sich ab, geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer und rollt sich wieder auf dem Sofa ein.

John beobachtet den Rückzug mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Sherlock? Was ist los?“, fragt John skeptisch. Eilig schenkt er sich etwas von dem heißen Aufguss ein und folgt Sherlock. Er stellt seine Tasse auf den Schreibtisch, lehnt sich daran an und verschränkt abwartend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nichts weiter. Ich habe seit einiger Zeit Alpträume und schlafe selten mehr als ein paar Stunden am Stück. Das vergeht auch wieder“, erklärt Sherlock desinteressiert.

„Hm... was sind das für Alpträume?“

Ein gequältes Seufzen bahnt sich über Sherlocks Lippen. Es ist nicht klar, ob ihn die Frage nervt oder ob ihm das Thema an sich unangenehm ist. Allerdings weiß John, dass Sherlock selten Dinge erwähnt, die ihn nicht tatsächlich beschäftigen. „Ich träume von der Sache am Pool.“

„Oh.“

„Hm“, macht Sherlock bestätigend, „zu viel stand dabei auf dem Spiel.“

„Es ist ganz normal, dass dein Körper auf so eine Situation mit Alpträumen reagiert. Sieh mal, ich träume immer noch vom Krieg... Solche Dinge verarbeitet man wohl nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir ein paar Schlaftabletten verschreiben.“

„Es geht schon“, behauptet Sherlock und hangelt nach dem Aufschlag seines Morgenmantels, um ihn enger um sich zu ziehen.

„Also gut... sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du etwas von mir brauchst.“ Mit diesen Worten nimmt John seine Teetasse und zieht ein Buch aus dem Regal, geht damit zurück in die Küche und setzt sich an den Tisch. Vielleicht, so hofft er, gelingt es Sherlock für ein Weilchen zu schlafen.

 

*

 

Nachts liegt John in seinem Bett und scrollt lustlos durch verschiedene Webseiten. Er befindet sich in dieser seltsamen Verfassung, die zwischen hundemüde und hellwach pendelt. Das bläuliche Licht brennt in seines Augen, seine Glieder sind schwer, sein Atem geht ruhig und gleichmäßig. Aber in seinem Kopf herrscht ein regelrechter Aufstand. Ein Gedanke jagt den nächsten, springt umher und lässt sich nicht fassen. Teilweise hat er den Eindruck, mehrere Dinge parallel zu denken, die alle keinen Sinn ergeben. In seinem Gehirn brummt es wie in einem Bienenstock. Es ist kaum auszuhalten.

Die Federn der Matratze knarzen unter John, als er sich zum wiederholten Male von einer Seite auf die andere dreht. Als sich schließlich auch noch seine Blase gegen ihn wendet und drückt, schlägt er schnaufend die Bettdecke beiseite und schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett. Im Dunkeln sucht er sich den Weg die Treppen hinunter in den ersten Stock, schaltet erst das Licht im Badezimmer an und benutzt die Toilette. Nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hat, geht er in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Er füllt sich ein weiteres und nimmt es mit nach oben.

Zurück in seinem Bett greift er erneut nach dem Handy und öffnet den Browser. Mittlerweile ist es nach drei Uhr morgens. Auf seiner Unterlippe kauend, scrollt er durch das Videoangebot einer Pornowebseite und klickt wahllos auf ein paar kurze Clips. Der Ton ist sehr leise gestellt, gerade noch laut genug, dass er das Stöhnen der Frauen hören kann, deren überdimensionale Brüste über das Display springen. John mag Brüste, aber der Anblick löst heute nicht viel mehr als ein müdes Kribbeln in seinem Körper aus. (Ich hätte diesen verdammten Tee nicht trinken sollen!)

Sein Penis ist gerade mal zur Hälfte erigiert, als er ihn unmotiviert in die Hand nimmt und darüberstreicht. Mit schweren Augenlidern starrt er auf die Aufnahme, merkt aber, wie er immer wieder abschweift. Der Arm, mit dem er das Handy hält, wird langsam taub. Resignierend lässt er ihn auf die Decke sinken und schließt sie Augen, gibt sich den verschwommenen Ideen her, die sein Gehirn in Bilder umwandelt. Obwohl sein Penis nicht so richtig mitspielen will, reicht die Reibung langsam aber sicher, um ein wohliges Gefühl durch seine Glieder strömen zu lassen. Sein Atem beschleunigt sich zunehmend, der Puls pocht in seinen Ohren. Die Vorstellung eines weichen, anschmiegsamen Frauenkörpers lässt ihn leise seufzen.

Das Klingeln seines Handys reißt ihn schließlich heraus. Erschrocken greift er nach dem Gerät und studiert das aufleuchtende Display. Sherlock. (Was zum...?!) Fahrig wischt er mit dem Daumen über die Oberfläche, um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen.

„Sherlock? Was ist los?“ Johns Stimme ist rau und eine Spur verunsichert. Auf der anderen Seite hört er es rascheln und rauschen als hätte Sherlock sein Handy in der Jackentasche und Johns Nummer versehentlich gewählt. Ist er unterwegs? In Gefahr? Vielleicht sogar ernsthaft verletzt? „Sher...“, John unterbricht sich selbst, als diesmal hektische Atemzüge durch die Leitung getragen werden. Sie sind eindeutig sexueller Natur. Kribbelnd zieht sich Johns Magen zusammen. Sein Mund ist plötzlich sehr trocken. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display bestätigt, dass der Anruf tatsächlich von Sherlock kommt.

Es kann eigentlich nur sein, dass Sherlock die Nummer unabsichtlich gewählt hat. Aus Versehen, während er in seinem Bett liegt und... (Gott...) Alles andere ist einfach undenkbar. John schluckt schwer. Ohne sein Zutun versorgt ihn sein Unterbewusstsein mit den passenden Bildern zu den Lauten, die über das Handy in sein Ohr sickern. Sherlock, der sich nackt auf seinem Bett räkelt, die langen Finger um seinen steinharten Penis gewickelt und vor lauter Ekstase den Rücken durchgedrückt hat.

„ _Ah_!“, kommentiert das Gerät unterstützend. John hält es mit beiden Händen fest, bemüht, seinen unruhigen Atem vom Mikrofon fernzuhalten und sich nicht zu verraten. Er hat sich auf die Seite gerollt, verbirgt sich fast vollständig unter seiner Bettdecke, während er dem lustvollen Stöhnen lauscht. Mittlerweile pulsiert seine Erektion schmerzhaft in der Jogginghose, nicht erfreut darüber, ignoriert zu werden.

Angespannt horcht John auf die verschiedenen Geräusche. Das Rutschen über Stoffe (Sherlocks sich windender Körper oder lediglich das Handy?), das Seufzen und Stöhnen, das mal lauter, mal leiser wird als werfe Sherlock seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Dann ein Schmatzen, das John trotz der verzerrten Übertragung augenblicklich als rapides Gleiten von nassen Händen über eine Erektion wiedererkennt.

„... _hnnn... ah... ja_!“

John weiß, dass er auflegen sollte, dass er _schon wieder_ Grenzen überschreitet. Es kann Sherlock unmöglich recht sein, in diesen intimen Momenten beobachtet oder belauscht zu werden und dennoch... dennoch gelingt es John nicht, sich zusammenzunehmen und den Anruf zu beenden. Während er mit seiner Linken das Handy gegen das Ohr presst, schlüpft seine Rechte unter den Hosenbund und umschließt sein steifes Glied. Anfangs bewegt er seinen Arm nicht, schiebt stattdessen die Hüften vor und zurück und stößt in seine Faust. In einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und purer Erregung reibt er sich in dem festen Griff. Das Gesicht ins Kissen drückend, erstickt er jeden verräterischen Atemzug.

Was würde er dafür geben, Sherlocks Gesicht zu sehen, wenn die Erregung in Wellen über ihn zusammenbricht und ihn kommen lässt. Wonnetrunken und losgelöst aus dieser Welt.

Hüfte und Hand arbeiten nun im Tandem. John spürt wie er dem Höhepunkt immer näher kommt. Warm baut er sich in seiner Leiste auf und zuckt mit ankündigenden Blitzen durch seine Glieder. Nur mit Mühe und Not hält er sich auf dem Wellenkamm und wartet darauf, dass Sherlock ihm das Zeichen gibt. In Erwartung des Finales presst er fest die Kiefer aufeinander und die Augen zusammen.

Als Sherlocks Atem immer hektischer wird und schließlich für mehrere lange Augenblicke stockt, beschleunigt John die Bewegung der Hand an seiner Erektion, reizt gezielt das Frenulum und die Eichel so wie er es mag und kommt fast im gleichen Moment wie Sherlock. Das laute Aufstöhnen auf der anderen Seite der Leitung geht ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er beißt in sein Kopfkissen, um keinen Laut über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen, auch wenn das dunkle Grollen, das in seiner Kehle vibriert wahrscheinlich in der ganzen Nachbarschaft vernehmbar ist. Immer wieder kontrahiert sein Körper und setzt sämtliche Nervenzellen in Brand, während das Ejakulat über seine Hand und gegen den Stoff seiner Jogginghose spritzt.

„John...“

Das Handy entgleitet Johns Hand und springt über die Matratze. ( _Fuckfuckfuck_!) Panisch greift er danach und drückt auf den roten Button auf dem Display, um den Anruf abzubrechen. Keuchend rollt er auf den Rücken und kreuzt die Arme über seinem Gesicht. Seine Lunge saugt gierig den zuvor verwehrten Sauerstoff ein und transportiert ihn in die darbenden Zellen. (Hat er mich gehört?! Gott, bitte nicht!)

Ruhelos wischt John die verschmierte Hand an der Jogginghose ab und setzt sich auf. Zittrig vom Adrenalin und gleichzeitig angespannt vor blanker Panik lauscht er auf Geräusche außerhalb seines Zimmers. Würde Sherlock das Gespräch mit ihm suchen? Ihn zur Rede stellen? Ihn anbrüllen oder – noch schlimmer – auslachen? Mehrere Minuten lang starrt er in die Dunkelheit, doch nichts rührt sich. Keine knallenden Türen, keine knarzenden Stufen.

Tief durchatmend legt sich John wieder hin und zieht die Bettdecke über seine Schulter. Noch immer pumpt sein Herz schneller als nötig Blut durch seine Venen. Es dauert lange, bis John sich entspannen kann und der Schlaf ihn letztendlich doch noch einholt.

 

*

 

Der nächste Morgen weckt in John augenblicklich tiefe Schuldgefühle. Er hat noch nicht einmal die Augen geöffnet, da zieht sich sein Innerstes gepeinigt zusammen und sendet häppchenweise Panik durch sein System. Wie er Sherlock gegenübertreten soll, ohne hochrot anzulaufen oder direkt im Boden zu versinken, ist ihm schleierhaft. Am liebsten möchte er sich aus dem Haus schleichen und sich irgendwo verstecken, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist.

Er seufzt ob dieser sinnlosen Vorstellung und quält sich aus dem Bett, kramt ein paar saubere Sachen aus seiner Kommode und geht die Treppen hinunter ins Bad. Sherlock begegnet ihm auf dem Weg glücklicherweise nicht. Wahrscheinlich schläft er noch oder versteckt sich aufgrund der peinlichen Situation in seinem Zimmer. John steht einen Moment lang unschlüssig im Bad und lauscht, aber durch die Glastür, die zu Sherlock führt, dringt kein Laut. Nur minimal erleichtert steigt John unter die Dusche und wäscht sich gründlich.

Im Anschluss kocht er Tee und bereitet Rührei mit Speck zu, toastet ein paar Scheiben Weißbrot und arrangiert alles auf zwei Tellern. Eigentlich ist das eher ein liebgewonnenes Sonntagmorgenritual, aber heute fühlt es sich nach einem hilflosen Versuch der Wiedergutmachung an. Augenblicke später öffnet sich Sherlocks Tür und ein vom Geruch angelockter, ziemlich zerzauster Lockenkopf schlurft in die Küche.

„Morgen.“ Eingewickelt in ein weißes Laken setzt sich Sherlock an den Tisch und greift direkt nach seiner Teetasse, um den Inhalt durstig seine Kehle hinunterzustürzen.

„Morgen...“, erwidert John mit belegter Stimme und schlägt die Augen nieder. Mit unruhigen Gesten schiebt er die Brocken Rührei über seinen Teller. Nur selten findet einer den Weg in seinen Mund.

„Also...“, meint Sherlock irgendwann, als sein Teller zur Hälfte geleert ist und er bereits die zweite Tasse Tee trinkt, „ich denke, wir müssen reden.“

John gefriert an Ort und Stelle.

 

+++

_...your voice._

 


	3. Let me make...

„Also, ich denke, wir müssen reden.“

Der Satz schwebt über ihnen wie Damokles’ Schwert. Johns Atemwege fühlen sich eingeschnürt an. Er umfasst seine Teetasse mit beiden Händen, versucht sich auf die Wärme zu fokussieren, die das dünne Porzellan abstrahlt.

„Ok.“ Innerlich wappnet John sich gegen das Unvermeidliche. Gegen das Ende ihrer Freundschaft und ihres Zusammenlebens.

„Ich denke, du solltest kündigen“, meint Sherlock ernst und trink einen Schluck seines überzuckerten Milchtees.

„Was...?“

„Ernsthaft, John, die Arbeit in der Klinik lenkt dich zu sehr ab. Seit wir ein Honorar für das Lösen von Fällen bekommen, ist es aus finanzieller Sicht nicht mehr notwendig, dass du diese Doppelbelastung auf dich nimmst. Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass es dir Spaß macht, Arzt zu spielen...“

„Spielen?!“, unterbricht John empört, doch Sherlock bringt ihn sogleich mit einer simplen Geste zum Schweigen.

„... _aber_ nach dem Desaster mit Suzanne...“

„Sarah.“

„Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls halte ich es für sinnvoll, wenn du diese Stelle aufgibst und dich voll und ganz auf deine Arbeit mit mir konzentrierst.“

Perplex blinzelt John sein Gegenüber an. Nicht nur, dass das Thema dieser Unterhaltung ein völlig anderes ist als befürchtet, es kommt auch noch zu einer günstigen Gelegenheit. Die Aussicht, in Sarahs Klinik zurückzukehren, behagt John nicht im Geringsten. Er genießt die Abenteuer mit Sherlock, den Nervenkitzel, das Adrenalin. Und wer sonst sollte auf diesen Schwachkopf, der sich am laufenden Band in Lebensgefahr bringt, aufpassen, wenn nicht John?

Das setzt natürlich voraus, dass Sherlock von der anderen _Sache_ tatsächlich nichts mitbekommen hat. Unschlüssig, ob er das Thema irgendwie ansprechen und bereinigen sollte, bevor es zum Eklat käme, räuspert sich John verhalten.

Ehe er einen Ton herausbringen kann, seufzt Sherlock theatralisch. „Also schön, du willst es also _un-be-dingt_ hören...? Ja, ich brauche Sie, Doktor Watson. Ihre medizinischen Fachkenntnisse sind den meinen weit überlegen, bitte, bitte, arbeiten Sie mit mir zusammen und so weiter und sofort“, sagt Sherlock wenig überzeugend und als ob er lediglich eine lästige Pflicht zu erfüllen hätte. Als John mit einem leisen Lachen reagiert, schiebt Sherlock beleidigt die Unterlippe vor und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das mache ich sehr gerne, Sherlock. Beides unter einen Hut zu bekommen und dann noch so etwas wie ein Leben zu führen, wurde ohnehin etwas schwierig in letzter Zeit.“

„Also abgemacht!“, verkündet Sherlock, springt von seinem Stuhl auf und streckt John enthusiastisch seine Hand entgegen.

Etwas irritiert ob des plötzlichen Ausbruchs mustert John seinen Mitbewohner skeptisch, schlägt dann jedoch ein. „Abgemacht.“

 

*

 

Schon bald erkennt John, warum Sherlock die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm so wichtig ist. Die drei Fälle, die noch immer ungelöst auf dem Schreibtisch liegen, sind an sich nicht sonderlich interessant. Kaum mehr als eine vier. Allerdings ist medizinisches Wissen notwendig, um zu erkennen, dass zwei der Fälle miteinander in Verbindung stehen und der dritte zwar auf den ersten Blick ähnlich erscheinen mag, aber letztendlich einen völlig anderen Hintergrund hat. Nachdem John die Akten in aller Ruhe durchgesehen und Sherlock diese Zusammenhänge erklärt hat, erhält er ein anerkennendes Nicken von der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs.

„Gut gemacht. Wir werden die Akten nachher zurück ins Yard bringen und sehen, ob Lestrade ausnahmsweise etwas Interessantes zu bieten hat“, meint Sherlock im Plauderton und ohne dabei aufzusehen. Seine Fersen ruhen auf der Tischplatte, während er auf seinem Handy herumtippt. Oder besser...

„Ähm... ist das mein Handy?“

„Hm?“, entgegnet Sherlock unschuldig, während seine Daumen über das Display fliegen.

Resignierend stöhnt John auf und lässt den Kopf auf seine überkreuzten Unterarme sinken. „Sherlock... du kannst nicht ständig mein Passwort knacken!“

„Oh doch, ich _kann_ schon! Du solltest niemals das Geburtsjahr eines Familienmitglieds wählen, John.“ Offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst schiebt Sherlock das Handy über den Tisch zu John und grinst hintergründig.

„Es gibt nur zehntausend Kombinationen, die man aus vier Ziffern erstellen kann, Sherlock.“

„Kein Grund, es mir so leicht zu machen...“

„Sag mir bitte, dass du keine Emails in meinem Namen verschickt hast“, fleht John und tippt Harrys Geburtsjahr ein, um den Sperrbildschirm zu entriegeln. Auf den ersten Blick scheint alles beim Alten zu sein. Allerdings heißt das bekanntlich noch lange nichts. Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, beschließt John, dass unvermeidliche Donnerwetter auf sich zukommen zu lassen, sollte Sherlock _mal wieder_ jemanden in seinem Namen denunziert haben. Hoffentlich nicht Sarah... Zusätzliches Öl in _dieses_ Feuer zu kippen, wäre nicht ratsam.

„Versprochen. Ich habe lediglich ein kleines Programm heruntergeladen, dass dich vielleicht interessieren könnte. Vielleicht auch nicht.“ Achselzuckend steht Sherlock auf und geht Richtung Küche. „Ich werde mich ein Weilchen hinlegen...“

„Ok...“, murmelt John, sieht dann verdutzt von seinem Handy auf und Sherlock hinterher. Ein Mittagsschläfchen sieht seinem Mitbewohner alles andere als ähnlich. Andererseits haben alle beide letzte Nacht nur wenige Stunden geschlafen. Hitze schießt John in die Wangen, die er auch mit dem Biss in seine Lippe nicht aufzuhalten vermag. Entschieden schiebt er die aus seinem Unterbewusstsein aufsteigenden Bilder der letzten Nacht von sich und konzentriert sich auf das Gerät in seiner Hand. Sicherlich werden noch einige Tage (Wochen...) vergehen, ehe er gedanklich nicht ständig zu den pikanten Einzelheiten zurückkehren wird, deren Augen- und Ohrenzeuge er in den letzten Tagen geworden ist.

Das neuen Programm hat ein weißes Logo mit gespitzten, pinkfarbenen Lippen, auf denen ein Zeigefinger liegt, der den Betrachter zum Schweigen auffordert. Unter dem Kästchen steht _Voluptas_. Johns Lateinstunden sind schon ein Weilchen her, aber die kleine Graphik lässt ihn erwartungsvoll die Luft anhalten. Als er sie antippt, um das Programm zu öffnen, erscheinen drei Schaltflächen auf dem Display: _How To_ , _Play_ und _Info_. Nervös kaut John auf seiner Unterlippe, tippt schließlich auf _Play_.

Ein Untermenü öffnet sich. Johns Augen weiten sich ungläubig. Überraschung und Faszination in einem spiegeln sich in seinem Gesicht wider, als er die wenigen Worte auf dem Display in einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang zu bringen versucht. Zwei Bereiche, die mit Spitze und Schaft betitelt sind (Ok...). Sechs verschiedene Vibrationsstufen (Vibra... was zum?!). Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, springt John auf und macht zwei große Schritte weg vom Tisch. Fahrig greift er sich ins Haar, krallt sich in die Kopfhaut. Wie eine Wildkatze in einem viel zu engen Käfig läuft er unschlüssig durch das Wohnzimmer. Erst nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen gelingt es ihm, das Handy wieder anzusehen.

Er weiß es also. Sherlock _weiß_ , dass John ihn gesehen und gehört hat. Hat letzteres womöglich bewusst provoziert (Warum sollte dein Handy wohl sonst nachts um drei Uhr klingeln, du Idiot?!). Und fordert ihn nun dazu auf, mit ihm zu... _spielen_?! (Verdammter, manipulativer Bastard!)

John stößt deutlich hörbar die Luft aus seinen Lungen und verschränkt die Finger in seinem Nacken (Oh man). Diese atemberaubende, nervtötende, clevere, katastrophale Version von einem Mann ist dazu bereit, sich auf John einzulassen, obwohl Beziehungen _nicht wirklich sein Terrain_ sind? (Frauen, John. Frauen sind nicht sein Terrain.) Aber John ist keine Frau. (Offenkundig.)

Und wenn das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz ist? Ein _Experiment_? Ein _mal gucken, wie weit ich den ehemaligen Militärarzt und Invaliden bringen kann, bevor er mir den Kopf abreißt_? Es wäre mehr als denkbar. (Leider.)

(Und wenn es das Beste ist, was dir je passiert ist und passieren wird?! Außerdem gehören zu solch einem Spiel immer zwei...)

Also gut. Seufzend setzt John sich wieder an den Schreibtisch und geht zurück in das Hauptmenü, um auf _How To_ zu tippen und die wenigen Zeilen Text zu lesen. Mit dem Programm lässt sich offensichtlich die Art und Intensität der Vibration eines Sexspielzeugs bestimmen. John schluckt schwer. Sein Blick wandert in die Richtung, in die Sherlock zuvor verschwunden ist. Ob er nun in seinem Bett liegt und darauf wartet, dass John das Programm startet? Welche Reaktion erwartet Sherlock von John bei der ganzen Sache? Dass er sich einfach fügt und tut wie ihm geheißen wird? (Als ob du ihm je etwas ausschlagen könntest...)

Und wenn doch? Wenn John sich weigern und das Programm löschen würde? Würden sie einfach zu ihrem gewohnten Alltag zurückkehren und so tun können, als wäre nichts geschehen? (Will ich das überhaupt?!)

John will sich zumindest ein Bild von dem Sexspielzeug machen und googelt daher kurzentschlossen den Namen _Voluptas_. Mit wenigen Klicks landet er auf einer diskreten Webseite für Erotikbedarf. Bei dem besagten Produkt handelt es sich um einen schwarzen Analvibrator in Tropfenform mit einer T-förmigen Basis, die vor dem vollständigen Eindringen bewahrt. Jeweils ein Motor in dem voluminösen Ende und einer im schlanken Schaft können individuell bedient werden und sind somit in der Lage, sowohl Prostata als auch Perineum mit diversen Vibrationsarten und –stufen zu stimulieren.

John starrt wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Der unscheinbare Vibrator wirkt derart elegant und hochwertig, dass er kaum an ein Sexspielzeug erinnert. (Was soll man auch sonst von Sherlock erwarten?!)

Nachdenklich studiert John die verschiedenen Vibrationsstufen des Programms. Er denkt an die vergangene Nacht und den _zufälligen_ Anruf, an Sherlocks aufgeregte Atemzüge in seinem Ohr, das Seufzen und Stöhnen. Augenblicklich kribbelt es in Johns Leiste und Wellen heißglühender Erregung wabern durch seine Glieder direkt in seine Körpermitte. Räuspernd versucht er sich auf das Display zu konzentrieren.

Laut der _Info_ funktioniert das Programm nur über kurze Distanzen, da der Vibrator lediglich eine Reichweite von etwa fünf Metern hat. Mit klopfendem Herzen steht John auf und geht in die Küche. Das Handy in der Linken lehnt er sich an den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, so dass er einen direkten Blick auf den schmalen Korridor und Sherlocks Zimmertür hat. Sein Daumen schwebt über dem Display und bebt leicht. Seit Sherlock sich zurückgezogen hat, sind etwas mehr als zwanzig Minuten vergangen. Genug Zeit also, sich auf dieses _Spiel_ vorzubereiten. (Vielleicht hat er das sogar schon vorher.... oh Gott... nein, nein, so wie er dagesessen hat... unwahrscheinlich...) John stößt zittrig die Luft aus seinen Lungen und berührt zaghaft das Display.

Keine Veränderung. John weiß nicht so genau, was er erwartet hat. Schließlich kann er Sherlock weder sehen, noch hören, kann die Reaktionen nicht einschätzen, die der Vibrator in dessen Inneren auslöst – sollte er diesen überhaupt eingeführt haben. Energisch schiebt John die Zweifel von sich. Sherlock wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben, das Programm ausgerechnet in diesem Moment herunterzuladen und John darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

Johns Blick fällt auf die Option, nur das breite Ende oder die Basis vibrieren zu lassen, um die verschiedenen erogenen Zonen zu stimulieren, oder beide gleichzeitig. Für den Anfang entscheidet sich John für die Standardeinstellung, das heißt, beide Bereiche vibrieren gleichmäßig und zur selben Zeit. Einmal aktiviert, durchflutet John umgehend das Verlangen, jede Variation auszuprobieren, bis er diejenige gefunden hat, die Sherlock am besten gefällt. Vielleicht würde er später sogar den Mut aufbringen, Sherlock diesbezüglich nach seiner Meinung zu fragen. Für den Moment jedoch hat er genug mit seinen eigenen Reaktionen zu tun.

Allein die Vorstellung, dass Sherlock sich nackt auf seinem Bett windet und dem stetigen Stimulus in seinem Inneren ausgeliefert ist, löst ein so intensives Begehren aus, dass John die Augen schließen und sich sammeln muss. Als er sie wieder öffnet, löst er sich vom Tisch und geht in den Korridor, stellt sich direkt neben Sherlocks Tür und lehnt seinen Kopf in die Ecke zwischen Wand und Rahmen. Er ist sehr darauf bedacht, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Mit dem Daumen fährt er über den Regler und stellt die Vibrationsstufe hoch.

Und da ist es. Ein leises, abgehacktes Seufzen. Johns Penis zuckt interessiert in seiner Hose und füllt sich zunehmend mit Blut. Der Puls pocht in seiner Kehle, sein Mund ist staubtrocken. Angespannt lauscht er auf jedes kleinste Geräusch hinter der Tür. Der Korridor befindet sich im Zwielicht von dem bisschen Licht aus der Küche und dem hellen Streifen unter der Tür. Der pinkfarbene Schein des Handys steht dazu in einem unwirklichen Kontrast. John fühlt sich ein wenig fehl am Platz. Wie ein Eindringling in Sherlocks Privatsphäre – schon wieder – obwohl ihm bewusst ist, dass Sherlock das Ganze initiiert hat.

„... _hnn_...“, seufzt es im Inneren und John leckt sich über die rauen Lippen. Er hebt die rechte Hand, hält jedoch inne, bevor sie auf der Klinke landet, und zieht sie zurück. All seine Willenskraft zusammennehmend, unterdrückt er das Verlangen, hineinzugehen und direkt an Sherlocks Lust teilhaben zu wollen. In diesem ungeklärten Stadium ihrer _Beziehung_ erscheint solch ein forsches Verhalten wie ein _Deal Breaker_. Stattdessen erhöht John die Frequenz der Vibration und hört, wie Sherlock nach Luft ringt und in sein Kissen stöhnt.

Mit den wenigen Informationen, die John über die Laute erhält, manifestiert sich Sherlock vor seinem inneren Auge. Er stellt ihn sich auf die gleiche Art vor, wie vor wenigen Tagen in seinem Zimmer, auf allen Vieren und den Hintern in der Luft, das Gesicht in das Kissen gedrückt. Nur dass der Dildo diesmal nicht von ihm gehalten werden muss, sondern einzig und allein Johns Kontrolle unterliegt. Sherlock wird sich daher mit einer Hand irgendwo festkrallen, überwältigt von den Sensationen, die auf seinen Körper wirken, und mit der anderen Hand frenetisch über seine Erektion reiben. Vielleicht denkt er dabei an John, stellt sich vor, wie John hinter ihm kniet, die Finger in seine Hüften gräbt und tief in ihn stößt.

John fällt beinahe das Handy aus der Hand, als er merkt, wie er sich in dieser Fantasie verliert. Sich über die trockenen Lippen leckend, bringt er sich zur Raison und studiert erneut das Display. Nach ein paar kurzen Überlegungen erhöht er die Intensität des Vibrierens an der Basis und wechselt die stetige Vibration im breiten Kopf in ein Pulsieren um. Seine Zähne schaben lustvoll über seine Unterlippe bei der Vorstellung, wie sich die Reize direkt auf Prostata und Perineum konzentrieren und Sherlock regelrecht in den Wahnsinn treiben müssen.

Wie zur Bestätigung hört er Sherlocks kurzes, ekstatisches Aufstöhnen, das die Pulsfrequenz widerzuspiegeln scheint. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, greift John in seinen Schritt und justiert seine vernachlässigte Erektion, die sich fordernd an den Reißverschluss seiner Hose drängt. Er lässt seine Hand dort liegen, fährt mit dem Daumen über die Wölbung und schluckt das Seufzen hinunter, das ihm über die Lippen zu stolpern droht.

„ _Ah... ja... mehr!_ “

Sherlocks dunkle Stimme ist nur von der Tür gedämpft und schießt John direkt zwischen die Beine. Gänsehaut zieht sich über seine Arme und den Rücken, als er die Stärke erneut erhöht und Sherlocks geradezu verzweifeltes Wimmern hört. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil befürchtet er, es könne zu viel sein, hadert mich sich, ob er das Spiel abbrechen sollte, verwirft diese Gedanken jedoch sofort, als Sherlocks Stimme wieder zu ihm durchdringt. (Ob er beim Sex immer so laut ist? Gott...)

Ohne sein Zutun hat sich Johns Hand in den Bund seiner Hose geschoben und fummelt etwas unbeholfen an seiner beengten Erektion, schmiert Präejakulat über die Finger und seufzt verhalten. Seine Knie zittern als wären sie aus Gummi und er weiß, dass seine Beine ihn nicht länger halten würden, wäre er so dumm, die Sache hier im Korridor stehend zu Ende bringen zu wollen. Also zieht er die Hand zurück. Angespannt lehnt er mit dem Ohr an der Tür und realisiert, wie Sherlocks Stimme einen Moment lang ins Stocken kommt, regelrecht abbricht, bevor der Orgasmus über ihn hereinbricht.

Gepeinigt beißt John in den Fingerknöchel seiner freien Hand und kneift die Augen zu, versucht sich so gut er kann auf den Rausch zu konzentrieren, der Sherlock durchschüttelt. Ihm selbst bleibt nichts als die Vorstellung davon und Sherlocks willenlose Laute, die langsam aber sicher abebben. Geistesgegenwärtig schiebt John die Vibrationsregler hinunter und stellt sie schließlich ganz aus, um Sherlocks nun hochsensible Nerven nicht zu überreizen.

Der Drang, die Tür aufzureißen und Sherlock in seine Arme zu schließen, zerrt so stark an John, dass er das Gefühl hat zu zerreißen. Jedoch ist er bestürzend sicher, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten können würde und Sherlock mit seiner im Moment überbordenden Lust eher verschrecken, wenn nicht gar verletzen würde. Tief durchatmend geht John in die Küche und legt das Handy auf den Tisch. Auf wackligen Beinen steigt er die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer, schließt die Tür hinter sich und streift sich noch auf dem Weg zum Bett die Hose von den Beinen.

Endlich befreit und auf dem Rücken liegend gibt er ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich und umfängt den nassen Kopf seiner Erektion, verreibt die austretende Feuchtigkeit über die ganze Länge. Fast schon grob schiebt er die Vorhaut vor und zurück, kreist mit dem Daumen über das sensible Frenulum und den glitschigen Spalt, hechelt mühsam Luft in seine brennenden Lungen. Seine Hüften spannen sich an, kommen der Hand immer wieder fordernd entgegen, während sein Kopf die Bilder von Sherlock, die sich in seinen Gehirnwindungen festgesetzt haben, rekapituliert. Sein Griff verstärkt sich noch, hastet hektisch über den glühenden Schaft und die empfindliche Eichel, bis es endlich zu viel ist und er kommt. Mehr aus Reflex als aus Umsicht schiebt er sein Hemd hoch und ergießt sich auf seinen kontrahierenden Bauch. Er presst fest die Lippen zusammen, so dass sein ekstatisches Stöhnen nicht mehr als ein verzweifeltes Wimmern wird.

Schwer atmend starrt er an die Zimmerdecke und kommt nur langsam zur Ruhe.

So ist das also, wenn man Sex mit Sherlock Holmes hat... seltsam und aufregend wie der Mann selbst. Und doch hinterlässt die Tatsache, dass sie dabei nicht einmal im selben Raum sind, einen schalen Nachgeschmack.

Ob Sherlock je dazu bereit sein wird, John tatsächlich an sich heranzulassen?

 

+++

_...you tremble._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI:  
> Voluptas wurde inspiriert von: http://jejoue.com/nuo-369.html


	4. Let me touch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry.

Es ist bereits Nachmittag, als John sich endlich überwindet aufzustehen und sein Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Einige Stunden lang hat er nun darüber nachgedacht, wie er Sherlock gegenübertreten soll. Die Situation ist schrecklich verwirrend. Sherlock hat John deutlich klar gemacht, dass er ihm gegenüber ein sexuelles Interesse hat, gleichzeitig aber Annäherungsversuche in diese Richtung nur über eine gewisse Distanz zugelassen.

John fallen dazu verschiedene Gründe ein. Vielleicht ist es wahr, was so viele Leute behaupten und Sherlock hat gar kein Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Nähe.

Nein, John weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Sherlock ist nicht der Soziopath, der er vorgibt zu sein, sondern lediglich ein sozial unbeholfener Mensch, der emotional noch in den Kinderschuhen steckt und dementsprechend handelt. John hat vielmehr die Theorie, dass Sherlock sich in seiner Unbeholfenheit langsam an etwas herantastet, das ihm große Angst bereitet. Etwas, über das er nicht so ohne Weiteres reden kann.

Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur ein Experiment. Oder eine ungewöhnliche sexuelle Vorliebe.

In einer Mischung aus Wissbegier und Sorge geht John die Treppen hinunter in den ersten Stock. Wohnzimmer und Küche sind leer, Sherlocks Tür ist geschlossen. Er könnte eingeschlafen sein. Stirnrunzelnd setzt John Wasser auf und geht ins Badezimmer, um sich notdürftig zu waschen. Über das Rauschen des Wasserkochers hinweg hört er Mrs Hudsons fröhliche Stimme und das Klacken ihrer Absätze auf den Stufen. Sie hat eine mit Aluminiumfolie abgedeckte Auflaufform dabei, die sie auf den Küchentisch stellt. John gesellt sich zu ihr, grüßt sie herzlich und fragt sie nach dem Aufenthalt bei ihrer Schwester.

Freudestrahlend erzählt sie davon, dass die Kinder ihrer Schwester zu Besuch gewesen und wie groß diese in den letzten Monaten geworden seien. Sie hebt eine Ecke der Folie an. Ein halber Blechkuchen, fein säuberlich in quadratische Stückchen geschnitten, kommt darunter zum Vorschein. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir den Rest abnehmen könnten. Das schaffe ich doch nicht allein und es wäre schade, wenn er verkommen würde“, sagt sie liebevoll und bietet John direkt ein Stück an. Dieser nickt ergeben und holt Teller und Tassen aus dem Schrank, gießt Tee ein und setzt sich zu der alten Dame.

„Wie war Ihr Urlaub?“, fragt Mrs Hudson vorsichtig und an ihrem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck kann John erkennen, dass sie das Ergebnis wohl schon erfahren hat, gibt ihr jedoch trotzdem eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse. „Nun, ich habe diese Frau nie wirklich gemocht“, erwidert sie und verzieht den Mund als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

John lächelt schwach und schiebt sich mit der Gabel ein Stückchen Kuchen in den Mund. Es ist ein saftiger Apfelkuchen mit Mandelsplittern statt Rosinen. Sherlock wird ihn mögen. „Wie lief es hier, während ich weg war?“

„Ach, es war grauenhaft“, meint Mrs Hudson verzweifelt lachend. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sherlock in den paar Tagen überhaupt gegessen oder geschlafen hat. Nachts hat er ständig auf seiner Violine gespielt und die Nachbarn aus den Betten gerissen. Sie wissen schon, dieses schaurige Stück von dem ungarischen Komponisten... wie war der Name... ah, Bartók! Es war wie im Horrorfilm! Und jeden, der ihm zu nahe kam, hat er bösartig angegiftet. Gott weiß, ich liebe den Jungen, aber er war nicht länger zu ertragen! Er hat Sie _so_ vermisst, John!“

John saugt überrascht die Luft ein und verschluckt sich am Kuchen. Hustend und mit tränenden Augen wendet er sich ab. Als er sich wieder gefangen hat, gibt Mrs Hudson ihm einen zärtlichen Klaps auf den Oberarm und lächelt breit wie um zu sagen, John brauche sich nicht zu verstellen.

„Er hat schreckliche Angst davor, Sie zu verlieren, John. Die Angelegenheit mit diesem Schurken hat ihm wohl deutlich bewusst gemacht, wie wichtig Ihre Freundschaft für ihn ist... aber was rede ich! Mrs Turner wartet auf mich“, sagt Mrs Hudson und erhebt sich etwas schwerfällig von ihrem Stuhl. Die Hüfte muss ihr wieder Schmerzen bereiten. Noch einmal tätschelt sie liebevoll Johns Schulter. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er etwas isst, wenn er nach Hause kommt.“

„Ich dachte, er wäre da... Wissen Sie, wo Sherlock hingegangen ist?“, fragt John verwundert.

Mrs Hudson hält sich überrascht die zerknitterte Hand vor den Mund. „Ach, ich dachte das wüssten Sie. Er ist ins Scotland Yard gefahren, um irgendwelche Akten zurückzubringen. Er meinte, Sie schliefen und wollte Sie nicht wecken...“

„Oh.“ John sieht seiner Vermieterin nach und kaut lustlos auf dem letzten Stück Apfelkuchen herum, spült es mit dem restlichen Tee hinunter und fängt an, den Tisch abzuräumen und abzuwaschen. Noch am Morgen hat Sherlock gesagt, sie würden am Nachmittag gemeinsam ins Yard fahren. Warum er es sich anders überlegt hat, kann John sich nicht erklären. An Mrs Hudsons Version der fürsorglichen Rücksichtnahme will er nicht glauben. Die Befürchtung, dass es Sherlock stattdessen peinlich sein könnte, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist, erscheint ihm wahrscheinlicher. (Dabei waren wir nicht mal im selben Raum!)

John überlegt, wie er darauf reagieren soll, wenn Sherlock nun doch einen Rückzieher machen und die ganze Sache unter den Tisch fallen lassen will. Hat er etwas falsch gemacht? Was es zu viel? Zu intim? Es ist unmöglich, die Situation einschätzen zu können, ohne Sherlock wenigstens gegenüber zu stehen.

Seufzend greift John nach dem Geschirrtuch und trocknet die Teller ab.

 

*

 

Als Sherlock am Abend zurückkommt, ist er aufgedreht und fahrig. Ein irrsinniges Funkeln blitzt in seinen Augen und die rasenden Gedanken sind ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das kann nur eines heißen:

„Ein Fall, John!“

(Natürlich.) Nichts ist wichtiger als _die Arbeit_.

Sherlock streift sich sein Jackett von den Schultern, wirft es auf den Le Corbusier und krempelt die Ärmel seines violetten Hemdes bis zu den Ellbogen hoch. Wie aufgezogen läuft er mit vor den blassen Lippen gefalteten Händen auf und ab. Sein Blick geht in der Leere zwischen Fensterwand und Durchgang zur Küche verloren. Von Zeit zu Zeit werden seine Gedanken so laut, dass sie ihm aus dem Mund sprudeln, doch machen die Worte ohne Kontext kaum Sinn.

John sitzt in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die Hände auf den Armlehnen spürt er der rauen Struktur des Stoffes unter seinen Fingerspitzen nach. Je nervöser Sherlock ist, desto mehr Ruhe reflektiert John. Als wäre er der Gegenpol zu der überbordenden Energie seines Mitbewohners. Vielleicht absorbiert John ein wenig davon und neutralisiert sie, so dass Sherlock immer weiter und weiter machen kann, ohne irgendwann überzuschnappen. John gefällt diese Idee. Er beschließt, Sherlock den nötigen Freiraum und das offene Ohr, das er in dieser Phase eines neuen, aufregenden Falles benötigt, zu geben und alle anderen Angelegenheiten auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben.

Nachdem der erste Ausbruch abgeklungen ist und Sherlock seine Deduktionen mit Hilfe von Zeichnungen, Bildern und gelben Fäden an die Wand über dem Sofa angeheftet hat, wird es etwas ruhiger in der Wohnung. Sherlock hat sich an den Schreibtisch gesetzt und recherchiert. Gezielt fliegen seine Finger über die Tastatur, das weiße Licht des Monitors spiegelt sich in seinen blassblauen Augen. John, der Sherlock nicht allzu lange allein lassen möchte, geht hinunter zu Mrs Hudson und bittet diese, ein paar kleine Einkäufe für ihn zu erledigen. Nur das Nötigste, um Sherlock während seiner Arbeit in Betrieb halten zu können. Zutaten für Sandwiches, ein paar Tüten Chips und Kekse, Äpfel und Milch. John zieht entschuldigend die Stirn kraus, doch die gute Frau tätschelt lediglich seine Wange und macht sich auf den Weg.

In regelmäßigen Abständen stellt John dem _Consulting Detective_ einen Teller mit leckeren Kleinigkeiten neben den Ellbogen, die Sherlock lediglich mit einem abweisenden Knurren bedenkt. Jedoch verschwinden die Kekse und Apfelspalten innerhalb der nächsten zwei bis drei Stunden, Teetassen werden geleert und Nachschub gefordert.

Weit nach Mitternacht schläft John beim Lesen auf seinem Sessel ein. Das Buch rutscht ihm aus der Hand und schreckt ihn auf, als es auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Schlaftrunken realisiert er irgendwo am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, wie Sherlock es aufhebt, erkennt, auf welcher Seite John angekommen ist und ein Lesezeichen hineinlegt. Nachdem er eine Wolldecke über John ausgebreitet hat, setzt er sich zurück an den Laptop oder tippt Nachrichten an Inspektor Lestrade auf seinem Handy.

Einundsechzig Stunden lang dauert es, bevor Sherlock vom Schreibtisch aufspringt und sich seufzend streckt. „John, wir müssen augenblicklich zu Lestrade.“

John, der in der Küche steht und Gemüse schnippelt, wendet sich Sherlock zu und sieht ihn fragend an. „Fall gelöst?“

„Selbstverständlich. Wie es aussieht, ist Lestrade gerade an einem anderen Tatort und braucht ohnehin unsere Hilfe. Also, kommst du?“

John legt das Messer beiseite und trocknet sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab, wirft sich dieses über die Schulter und geht zu seinem Mitbewohner hinüber. Einem Impuls folgend, legt er ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm und drückt sanft zu. „Sherlock, du hast seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen... ich weiß, das wirst du jetzt garantiert nicht tun wollen, aber vielleicht nimmst du wenigstens eine Dusche und trinkst einen Kaffee?“

Einen Moment lang scheint Sherlock ins Stocken zu kommen. Es ist als würde er John das erste Mal seit langer Zeit richtig wahrnehmen. Seine Augen huschen kalkulierend zwischen Johns hin und her und John meint, einen Hauch Röte auf den hohen Wangenknochen zu erkennen, bevor Sherlock sich schnaubend abwendet. „Also gut. Dann mach mir einen Kaffee, solange ich unter der Dusche bin.“

John tut wie ihm geheißen und nur wenige Sekunden später hört er das Wasser im Bad rauschen. Als Sherlock frisch angezogen und wohlig duftend aus seinem Zimmer kommt, reicht ihm John wortlos einen Kaffeebecher und sieht lächelnd dabei zu, wie dieser geleert wird. Kaum dass Sherlock ihn auf dem Küchentisch abgestellt hat, verlassen sie die Wohnung.

Sherlock winkt ein Taxi heran und schiebt sich auf den Rücksitz. Er scheint nervös zu sein, rutscht unruhig hin und her. Seine Finger trommeln endlos gegen sein Kinn, während der Blick der blutunterlaufenen Augen nach draußen gerichtet ist. Er sieht sehr müde aus, findet John und nimmt sich vor, Sherlock nach ihrer Rückkehr ohne Umschweife ins Bett zu stecken.

Kaum beim Tatort am Ufer der Themse angekommen, bricht ein Wortschwall aus Sherlock heraus, ohne dass er auf die Leiche, die zwischen ihnen liegt und von Anderson untersucht wird, eingeht. Gespannt folgen die drei Männer den Ausführungen.

„Es war eindeutig die Mutter. Die Fotos der Tochter zusammen mit ihrem Liebhaber haben den entscheidenden Hinweis für das Motiv des Mordes gebracht. Die Mutter hat 1998 Fotos von sich ins Internet gestellt – wie der Zeitstempel beweist – die sie mit dem gleichen Mann zeigen. Offensichtlich hat er die Tochter erst einige Jahren später kennengelernt, ohne etwas von der Verbindung zu seiner ehemaligen Geliebten zu wissen. Als die eifersüchtige Mutter sich für den vermeidlichen Betrug rächen wollte, lief ihr Plan schief und traf das falsche Ziel. Sie hat versucht, dem Mann die Schuld am Tod ihrer Tochter in die Schuhe zu schieben und wollte die Bilder aus dem Internet löschen. Doch gelang ihr das nicht – einmal im Netz, immer im Netz, wie man so schön sagt.“

In einem atemberaubenden Tempo dröselt Sherlock den Fall weiter auf, bis Lestrade alle nötigen Fakten beisammen hat, um die Frau festnehmen zu können.

„Brillant“, raunt John und sieht anerkennend zu Sherlock hinüber. Ein flüchtiger Seitenblick trifft ihn. Erstaunt nimmt er die Rötung in Sherlocks Wangen und das kurze Flattern seiner Wimpern wahr und leckt sich über die Lippen. Sherlock scheint dies nicht zu entgehen. Während Lestrade seine Kollegen ruft, Anordnungen gibt und Aufgaben verteilt, greift Sherlock in die Tasche seines Jacketts. Er holt sein Handy heraus, tippt etwas ein und verharrt einen Augenblick. Erneut trifft sein Blick John, der die ganze Aktion aufmerksam beobachtet, bevor er das Display antippt, ohne John aus den Augen zu lassen.

John spürt den Vibrationsalarm seines Handys und holt es mit zusammengezogenen Brauen heraus, öffnet die eingegangene Nachricht.

_Play?_

Seine Augen weiten sich um einen Bruchteil. Dann schluckt er gegen den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals manifestiert hat, an, hebt das Kinn und begegnet Sherlocks durchbohrenden Blick. Glut und Erregung liegen darin und seine Lippen öffnen sich ein wenig als fiele es ihm schwer, Luft zu bekommen. Johns Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, bevor es mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seine Rippen hämmert. Nervös leckt er sich über die Lippen, sieht prüfend zu den anderen Anwesenden hinüber, doch keiner scheint von der Situation Notiz zu nehmen. (Du unglaublich verrückter Kerl...)

Die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne saugend, öffnet John das Programm _Voluptas_ und aktiviert es. Er beschränkt es auf eine sanfte Vibration an der Spitze des Spielzeugs, fürchtet er doch, dass man den Motor im Schaft von außen hören können würde. Die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen _darauf_ zu lenken, möchte er sowohl sich als auch Sherlock lieber ersparen. John meint ein leichtes Beben durch Sherlocks Körper gehen zu sehen, das mit einem heißen Ziehen in Johns Leiste erwidert wird. Er spannt die Hand an seiner Seite zur Faust und löst sie wieder, den Blick unverwandt auf Sherlock gerichtet.

Dieser räuspert sich verhalten und beantwortet eine Frage von Lestrade, keine Miene verziehend. Ein bissiger Kommentar von Anderson ist die Folge, den Sherlock ebenso schnippisch erwidert. Fast schon zweifelt John daran, dass Sherlock den Analvibrator tatsächlich in seinem Körper hat und stellt skeptisch die Intensität hoch. Diesmal geht ein deutlich sichtbarer Ruck durch Sherlock. Seine hämische Erwiderung an Anderson bricht mitten im Satz ab und endet in einem mühsamen Räuspern.

Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Johns Lippen.

„Was soll das heißen, mein IQ ist geringer als der dieses Mannes? Er ist tot!“, echauffiert sich Anderson und verschränkt beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie sind auch der Einzige, den ich kenne, der noch versucht mit Null zu multiplizieren, Anders... _uhn_.“ Sherlock kippt beinahe vornüber, als John die Vibration für einen Moment auf das Maximum stellt, um ihn gezielt zum Schweigen zu bringen. Den Wink verstehend, atmet Sherlock hörbar aus und kneift die Augen zusammen, um sich zu sammeln. „Es... tut mir leid. Vergessen Sie bitte, was ich gesagt habe. Sie sind natürlich absolut in der Lage, diesen Fall allein zu lösen. Bitte... entschuldigen Sie mich.“

Perplex sehen Lestrade und Anderson der sich langsam entfernenden Gestalt hinterher. John nickt den beiden kurz zu und läuft Sherlock nach. „Ok?“, raunt er und studiert das Profil seines Freundes aufmerksam.

„Nach Hause. Sofort“, murmelt Sherlock. Erste Hitzeflecken zeichnen sich auf seinen Wangen und dem Hals ab und senden ein vielversprechendes Kribbeln durch Johns Glieder.

„Oh Gott, ja...“

Sie steigen in das nächstbeste Taxi und John nennt die Adresse. Etwas verunsichert wandert sein Blick über Sherlock, der erneut auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutscht, bevor er eine annehmbare Position gefunden hat. Allerdings versteht John diesmal den Grund dafür. Es muss unangenehm sein, auf dem Analvibrator zu sitzen, den Druck im Inneren um ein Multiplum erhöht. Sherlocks Augen sind glasig, die Lider schwer, die Lippen einen Spalt geöffnet und sein Atem entweicht ihm flach und hektisch.

Allein dieser Anblick verursacht ein Schwindelgefühl in Johns Kopf. Mit Mühe und Not unterdrückt er das Verlangen, Sherlock am Kragen zu packen und seine Zunge in dessen Mund zu stoßen. Stattdessen knabbert er an seiner Unterlippen und fährt mit den Fingern über das Display seines Handys, ohne etwas an den Einstellungen zu verändern. Sherlock, der die Unschlüssigkeit in Johns Bewegungen sieht, lässt seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne sinken und rollt ihn zur Seite, fixiert John mit immens geweiteten Pupillen.

Einige Augenblicke lang erwidert John den Blick, verliert sich in der silberblauen Unendlichkeit und versucht sich all die kleinen Anzeichen einzuprägen, die davon zeugen wie nah Sherlock dran ist, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Er studiert das Menü des Programms, tippt auf ein paar Regler und stellt die Vibration des Schafts an, lauscht mit angehaltenem Atem. Sherlock verspannt sich merklich, beißt sich auf die Lippen, gibt aber keinen Laut von sich. Das Vibrieren ist nicht zu hören, so dass John es ein wenig höher justiert und das andere Ende auf Pulsieren umschaltet. So wie vor drei Tagen.

Aufmerksam beobachtet er, wie Sherlock ein wenig mehr in sich zusammensinkt. Die Augen fest geschlossen, lautlos hechelnd, Schweiß auf der Stirn. Kurzentschlossen rutscht John näher an ihn heran, sitzt nun in der Mitte der Rückbank, so dass Sherlock sich Halt suchend gegen seine Schulter lehnen kann. Deutlich sieht er die Wölbung in Sherlocks Schritt und ist mehr als versucht, die Finger danach auszustrecken und sie mit neckenden Berührungen nachzufahren. Seine eigene Erektion presst sich schmerzhaft gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans, ist wegen des dicken Stoffs aber nicht halb so offenkundig.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihrem Freund?“, fragt der Taxifahrer mit einem skeptischen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

„Er... äh... hat Fieber. Das wird schon wieder“, erwidert John so gelassen wie möglich und lächelt schwach. Das Herz in seiner Brust klopft so heftig, dass er fürchtet, es werde den Geist aufgeben, ehe er das Ende dieser Teufelsfahrt erlebt hat. Wie von selbst winkelt er den Arm zwischen sich und Sherlock an, greift in Sherlocks Locken und zieht dessen Kopf, das Gesicht in die Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter pressend, enger an seine Schulter. Er spürt Sherlocks glühenden Atem an seinem Kehlkopf, bemerkt die Hitze, die der Körper abstrahlt, dort, wo sich ihre Oberschenkel berühren. Ein wenig glaubt er sogar, das Vibrieren durch den Sitz zu spüren und findet diesen Gedanken furchtbar erotisch. Seine Fingerspitzen fahren sanft durch Sherlocks Haaransatz, tasten sich über die Struktur der vom Schweiß feuchten Locken.

Offensichtlich erfasst von einer massiven Welle der Lust, krümmt Sherlock sich neben ihm, hebt dann mühsam seinen Kopf und blickt John unter langen Wimpern fast flehentlich heraus an.

„Wir sind fast da“, flüstert dieser und platziert einen unschuldigen Kuss zwischen Sherlocks Brauen. Sherlocks Finger suchen Johns freie Hand, verkrampfen sich darum, als ihm ein verzweifeltes Wimmern entfährt.

„Soll ich Sie nicht lieber ins Krankenhaus fahren?“, fragt der Taxifahrer alarmiert.

„Äh... nein, nicht nötig. Er... äh... braucht nur Ruhe und einen Beutel Eis“, behauptet John und räuspert sich verhalten, denkt aber nicht im Traum daran, die Intensität des Programms herunterzufahren. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verrät ihm, dass sie keine drei Minuten mehr von der Baker Street 221B entfernt sind. Er holt ein paar Scheine aus seiner Geldbörse, die er dem Fahrer überreicht, sobald der Wagen hält. Irgendwie gelingt es ihm, Sherlock zum Aussteigen zu bewegen und die bebende Gestalt über die Straße zu bugsieren. Er schließt die schwarzlackierte Tür auf, geleitet Sherlock ins Innere und die Treppen hinauf.

Nun, fern der Öffentlichkeit, erhöht sich Sherlocks Atmung mit jedem Schritt rapide, wird bald zu einem Keuchen. Er lehnt sich schwer gegen John, der ihn in die Wohnung schiebt und ihm das Jackett über die Schultern streift. Ungeduldig wirft John den grauen Haufen Stoff beiseite und drängt sich gegen Sherlocks Rücken, stößt ihn etwas unsanfter als gedacht gegen die geschlossene Tür. Sherlock entfährt ein gepeinigter Laut, gleichzeitig schiebt er jedoch seine Hüften nach hinten und schmiegt sie eng gegen Johns Schritt.

„ _John_...“

Die dunkle Stimme geht John durch Mark und Bein, rinnt glühend durch seine Glieder und manifestiert sich in einem heftigen Pulsieren seiner Erektion. Mit beiden Armen greift er um Sherlock Mitte herum, zieht ihn an sich, streichelt gierig über dessen Brust, Bauch und Hüften. Der Größenunterschied ist etwas hinderlich. John gräbt seine Gesicht zwischen Sherlocks Schulterblätter, saugt den erhitzten Geruch des utopisch teuren Hemdes, der handgefertigten Seife, die Sherlock erst vor wenigen Stunden verwendet hat, und den berauschenden Duft seiner Haut ein. Seine Finger nesteln fahrig an dem ledernen Gürtel, öffnen die Hose und lassen sie bis zu Sherlocks Knien hinunterrutschen.

Ohne länger zu zögern, schiebt John seine Hand unter den feinen Stoff der Unterhose und greift nach Sherlocks Erektion. Heiß und feucht von Schweiß und Präejakulat liegt sie in seiner Hand, im Takt mit Sherlocks Puls pochend. Ein dunkles Stöhnen perlt über Sherlocks Lippen, als er rücksichtslos in die Faust stößt. Das Vibrieren des Sexspielzeugs ist nun deutlich hör- und fühlbar, dort, wo es das Perineum stimuliert. Aufgeregt zerrt John mit seiner freien Hand an dem Stoff der Unterhose, schiebt ihn über Sherlocks erigierten Penis und die Hoden. Sherlocks Stirn ruht zwischen seinen Unterarmen an der Tür. Ein ovaler Fleck bildet sich an der Stelle, wo sein Atem die Lackierung beschlägt.

„Bitte! Gott... _John!_ “

Energisch reibt John über die nasse Eichel und den harten Schaft, drängt sich gleichzeitig gegen Sherlocks Kehrseite, bekommt aber selbst nicht annähernd genug Stimulation ab. In einer Mischung aus kopfloser Erregung und Frustration beißt er sich auf die Lippen und konzentriert sich auf Sherlocks Körper, auf das Zittern in dessen Gliedern, die verzweifelten Laute und den angestrengten Atem. Als er spürt, wie sich jede Faser in Sherlock anspannt, greift er ihm mit der freien Hand unters Kinn und zieht seinen Kopf so weit zurück, dass er auf Johns Schulter zum Liegen kommt.

„Komm für mich“, raunt er heiser und nur Augenblicke später kontrahieren Sherlocks sämtliche Muskeln. Er stöhnt laut an Johns Halsbeuge und zieht John mit sich auf die Knie. Milchiges Ejakulat spritzt wieder und wieder gegen die Tür und über Johns Faust. Ehrfürchtig haucht John einen Kuss gegen Sherlocks Schläfe, dann noch einen gegen seine Wange, seinen Kiefer, hält ihn dabei gegen seine Brust gedrückt, damit Sherlock nicht in sich zusammenfällt.

Schwer atmend krallt sich Sherlock in Johns Oberarme. „Schalt es ab!“

Augenblicklich folgt John der Aufforderung, ein wenig panisch, dass die anhaltende Stimulation in einer schmerzhaften Überreizung münden könnte. Einhändig fummelt er das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und deaktiviert das Programm. Das Summen verstummt und Sherlock seufzt erleichtert.

„Kann ich?“, fragt John, wartet jedoch nicht auf eine Erwiderung, sondern entfernt vorsichtig den Vibrator und lässt ihn zwischen Sherlocks Beine zu Boden fallen. Sherlock gibt lediglich ein Zischen und ein leises Wimmern von sich, entspannt sich dann merklich in Johns Umarmung. Eng an dessen Brust geschmiegt, beruhigen sich Atmung und Herzschlag langsam. Die Arme fest um den glühenden Körper gewickelt, saugt John den erregenden Geruch des Mannes ein, der nun, obwohl er ihn schon lange kennt, ganz neue Nuancen entwickelt. Erst jetzt wird ihm bewusst, dass sie sich noch nie so nah gewesen sind.

Dass seine eigene Lust noch unbefriedigt ist und Sherlock offen und feucht direkt vor ihm kniet, versucht John konsequent zu ignorieren.

„John...“, Sherlocks Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein gequältes Wispern, „meine Knie tun weh.“

„Ok, warte.“ Umständlich kämpft sich John in den Stand, ohne von Sherlock zu lassen und hilft ihm auf, stützt ihn und führt ihn langsam in sein Schlafzimmer. Noch immer liegt Sherlocks Kopf in Johns Halsbeuge, unwillig, die Augen zu öffnen oder sich selbständig fortzubewegen. Er lässt sich von Johns ins Bett bugsieren, kaum mehr in der Lage, einen Finger zu rühren. Bedächtig entfernt John die Schuhe, streift Hose und Unterhose von den Beinen und schiebt Sherlock soweit auf die Seite, dass er das Hemd öffnen und ebenfalls ausziehen kann. Sherlock schläft, noch bevor er komplett nackt ist.

Unbeholfen steigt John aus seinen Schuhen und schiebt die Hose über seine Hüften, legt sich neben Sherlock ins Bett. Obwohl sich seine Erektion etwas reduziert hat, erwacht sie gleich wieder zu voller Größe, als John seine Hand darum wickelt und unzeremoniell auf und ab reibt. Sein Blick ist fest auf Sherlocks friedvoll schlafendes Gesicht gerichtet, den Schwung seiner schönen Lippen, die Rötung seiner Wangen. Es dauert keine zwei Minuten, ehe John, ein Stöhnen unterdrückend, auf sein Hemd kommt. Erleichtert lehnt er sich zurück und genießt das Summen und Kribbeln, das in Wellen durch seinen Körper strömt.

Nachlässig wischt er sich die Hand am bereits besudelten Stoff ab und lehnt sich zu Sherlock hinüber, um ihn zuzudecken. Liebevoll streicht er ihm verschwitzte Strähnen aus der Stirn und küsst seine Wange. Die Kleidungsstücke aufsammelnd seufzt John erschöpft und verlässt das Zimmer, damit Sherlock den versäumten Schlaf der letzten Tage nachholen kann.

 

+++

_... your body._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bartók: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szC8cS9M-Ew


	5. Let me savour...

Sherlock schläft bis in den späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages. Es ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, nachdem er seinen Körper drei Tage lang auf Trab gehalten hat, um den Fall für Scotland Yard zu lösen. Die physischen Anstrengungen im Anschluss müssen ihm den Rest gegeben haben. Bei der Erinnerung daran zieht ein Grinsen neckisch an Johns Mundwinkel, wird jedoch gleich von einer Welle der Panik abgelöst. So aufregend die ganze Sache mit Sherlock auch ist, so beängstigend ist sie zur gleichen Zeit.

Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu haben und für seine sexuellen Eskapaden benutzt zu werden, ist eine (wundervolle, atemberaubende) Sache. Aber was würde werden, wenn Sherlock das Interesse verlöre? Was, wenn ihm plötzlich langweilig mit John wäre? Wenn das Verlangen auf absehbare Zeit gestillt oder etwas anderes in den Fokus seines Interesses rückte. Mit _der Arbeit_ würde John auf Dauer nicht konkurrieren können. Und dass er in der Lage wäre, einfach zum Status quo zurückzukehren, bezweifelt John insgeheim.

Tief in Gedanken versunken kaut John auf seiner Unterlippen, als Sherlock in die Küche torkelt. Er trägt das graue T-Shirt und die ausgeleierte Pyjamahose; die Locken stehen wüst in alle Richtungen ab und sein Gesicht ist deutlich von den Spuren des Schlafentzugs gezeichnet. Er wird noch ein, zwei Nächte brauchen, bevor er sich vollständig erholt hat. Etwas, das bei Sherlocks Schlafgewohnheiten eher unwahrscheinlich ist.

„Tee?“, fragt Sherlocks hoffnungsvoll und lässt sich schwerfällig auf den Stuhl John gegenüber plumpsen. Mit halb geschlossenen Lidern überfliegt er das Angebot auf dem Tisch. John hat bereits vor Stunden gefrühstückt und Mittag gegessen, Sherlocks Gedeck jedoch nicht abgeräumt. Hilfsbereit steht er auf, gießt Tee in Sherlocks Tasse und gibt Milch und Zucker hinein. Anschließend steckt er zwei Scheiben Weißbrot in den Toaster und holt die Marmelade aus dem Kühlschrank.

So neben Sherlock zu stehen und auf ihn hinunter zu blicken, löst ein ungeahntes Ziehen und Kribbeln in Johns Magen aus. Zu gern möchte er in die zerzausten Locken greifen, den blassen Nacken des Mannes liebkosen und ihn an sich ziehen. Als hätte Sherlock seine Gedanken gehört, sieht er fragend zu John auf. Das durch das Fenster hereinfallende Licht bricht sich in Sherlocks Augen, so dass sie beinahe farblos erscheinen. Ein Ruck geht durch John, als das Brot aus dem Toaster springt und lässt ihn herumfahren. Räuspernd greift er nach den fertigen Scheiben und legt sie auf Sherlocks Teller, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzt und sich ebenfalls Tee nachschenkt.

Als Sherlock seine Finger verschränkt und die Arme über den Kopf hebt, um sich ausgiebig zu strecken, rutscht das T-Shirt über seinen Bauchnabel. Ganz von allein senkt sich Johns Blick, haftet sich auf die entblößte, cremig weiße Haut. Speichel sammelt sich in seinem Mund und er sieht irritiert beiseite, spürt wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen kriecht.

„Ich frage mich, ob Anderson dahinter gekommen ist...“, sinniert Sherlock und trinkt von seinem Tee. John sieht auf und versucht den Zusammenhang zu verstehen. Sein Gehirn macht nicht so recht mit. Ein schmales Lächeln geistert um Sherlocks Lippen als verstehe er sehr genau, was gerade durch Johns Kopf geht. (Verdammt noch mal.)

„Der Fall gestern an der Themse. Anderson bestand darauf, dass es Mord sei wegen der Kopfverletzung und der Kratzspuren im Gesicht des Mannes. Aber natürlich hat er alles wichtige übersehen. Es war ganz eindeutig ein tragischer Unfall. Einen Mord hätte ich diesem Volltrottel nicht so ohne Weiteres überlassen.“

John gibt ein bestätigendes Grunzen von sich, enthält sich aber jeglichen Kommentars, das nur offensichtlich machen würde, dass er sich kaum an den Tatort erinnern kann. Zu abgelenkt war er von Sherlocks Textnachricht und der Aufforderung zu _spielen_. (Manipulativer Bastard!)

„Dann... äh... solltest du Lestrade wohl besser Bescheid sagen“, versucht es John ausweichend. Froh, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Mitbewohner bringen zu können, steht John auf und geht ins Wohnzimmer, während Sherlock sein Handy holen geht. Er setzt sich an den Laptop und sieht sich die verschiedenen Onlinezeitungen an, studiert die Schlagzeilen und Todesanzeigen für den Fall, dass etwas Interessantes für Sherlock dabei sein könnte. Mit einem Ohr lauscht er auf Sherlock, der Lestrade am Telefon erklärt, wie der Mann am Ufer der Themse ums Leben gekommen und was für ein Idiot sein Forensiker doch ist.

Irgendwann legt er frustriert stöhnend auf und knallt das Handy mit etwas zu viel Schwung auf den Küchentisch. Murmelnd seine Meinung über Anderson kundtuend geht er ins Bad und wirft die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. John zuckt bei dem lauten Knall zusammen und hofft inständig, dass Lestrade keine Strafmaßnahmen vorgenommen und Sherlock für eine Weile aus der Arbeit des Morddezernats ausgeschlossen hat.

Von Zeit zu Zeit neigt der _Detective Inspector_ dazu, seinem Team Sherlock gegenüber beizustehen, um keine Streitigkeiten in seiner Abteilung aufkommen zu lassen. Sherlock tut so, als ob ihm das gleichgültig wäre, aber John hat mehr als einmal mitangesehen, wie sehr ihn dieses Parteiergreifen aus der Fassung gebracht hat. Schließlich zählt er Lestrade zu seinen wenigen Freunden, auch wenn er ihm das wohl nie ins Gesicht sagen wird.

John hört, wie die Dusche im Bad aufgedreht wird und verwünscht die Röte, die ihm erneut ins Gesicht schießt. Mit einem verheerenden Ziehen in seiner Leiste denkt er an den vergangenen Nachmittag zurück. Daran, wie er Sherlock zum Höhepunkt gebracht hat; wie sich Sherlocks Körper in seinen Armen angefühlt hat und an die wunderbaren Laute, die er ausgestoßen hat. Auch an Sherlocks friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck, als er schließlich nackt in seinem Bett lag und quasi auf der Stelle eingeschlafen ist, denkt John gern zurück.

Dass John im Anschluss den Vibrator gewaschen und desinfiziert, ihn diskret auf Sherlocks Nachttisch gelegt und sämtliche Spermaspuren von der Wohnungstür entfernt hat, hat Sherlock glücklicherweise gar nicht erst erwähnt. Vielleicht, so denkt John und verzieht dabei sarkastisch das Gesicht, weiß er aber auch, dass sich solche lästigen Dinge für gewöhnlich von selbst erledigen. Die Menschen in Sherlocks Peripherie haben offenkundig alle die selbstlose Angewohnheit, dem Chaoten hinterher zu räumen.

Nachdem Sherlock mit seiner Dusche fertig ist und sich angezogen hat, gibt John ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Nachrichten. Jedoch tut Sherlock diese mit einem uninteressierten Knurren ab und holt stattdessen seine Violine hervor. Mit gewohnten Handgriffen reibt er das Rosshaar des Streichbogen mit Kolophonium ein, stimmt anschließend die Saiten des Instruments. Aufmerksam beobachtet John die Prozedur. Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass er den Vorgang sieht, fasziniert ihn Sherlocks Umgang mit der Violine heute mehr als sonst. Geradezu liebevoll setzt er sie auf seine Schulter, schmiegt sich an den Kinnhalter. Sein Blick ist aus dem Fenster gerichtet, als er die ersten Töne aus dem filigranen Resonanzkörper lockt.

John lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück und lässt die Musik auf sich wirken. Es scheinen nur kurze, unzusammenhängende Passagen zu sein, nichts, was er zuordnen könnte. Tatsächlich erkennt er die Melodien gar nicht wieder und geht daher davon aus, dass Sherlock gerade nur nach Lust und Laune spielt. Die langen Finger tanzen über den Hals der Violine, während der Bogen zärtlich über die Saiten streicht.

Mit einem Mal wird John geradezu schmerzhaft bewusst, wie intim er seinen besten Freund am vorherigen Tag berührt hat. Und wie sehr er es wieder tun möchte. Er schluckt schwer gegen das Brennen in seiner Kehle an, kämpft sich aus seinem Sessel und geht in die Küche.

Wie zum Vorwand sieht er in den Kühlschrank und prägt sich halbherzig den kargen Bestand an Lebensmitteln ein. „Willst du irgendwas von Tesco?“

Abrupt unterbricht Sherlock sein Spiel und wendet sich John zu, betrachtet ihn argwöhnisch. Überdeutlich spürt John den sezierenden Blick auf sich und ist schon im Begriff, die Wohnungstür zu öffnen, als Sherlock im endlich antwortet.

„Nein.“

John bemüht sich, das Gebäude nicht allzu fluchtartig zu verlassen.

 

*

 

Bevor John zu Tesco geht, läuft er eine Weile ziellos umher. Er sieht in ein paar Schaufenster, beobachtet Menschen auf der Straße und in den Läden, setzt sich letztendlich auf eine Bank inmitten einer winzigen Parkanlage. Die Anspannung, die unter seiner Haut prickelt und immer wieder kleine Schauer über seinen Rücken jagt, beißt grob in die Muskulatur seiner Schultern. Beiläufig reibt er sich über den Nacken und versucht zur Ruhe zu kommen, kann sich aber selbst nicht erklären, warum er sich derart unausgeglichen fühlt.

John ist kaum eine dreiviertel Stunde draußen, da merkt er, dass Sherlock ihm fehlt. Wie ein Stück seines Seins, das abgebrochen wurde und nun nicht mehr so recht passen will. Gleichzeitig überkommt ihn ein Schwindelgefühl bei dem Gedanken, in Sherlocks Nähe zu sein und all die unbekannten Seiten zu entdecken, die der Freund für gewöhnlich geizig für sich behält.

Als ein dunkles Grollen ertönt, sieht John nach oben. Der Himmel hat sich zugezogen, dicke, graue Wolken verheißen in Kürze einen Schauer. (Fantastisch.) Eilig läuft John zum nächstgelegenen Geschäft und kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Innere, bevor die ersten Tropfen auf den Boden aufschlagen. Überrascht stellt er fest, dass er in einem indischen Lokal gelandet ist. Einer der Kellner sieht zu ihm hinüber und bittet ihn, sich zu setzen. John nickt und bestellt einen Chai. Der Geruch von Knoblauch und Curry, Honig und Kokosmilch liegt in der Luft.

Während der Regen immer stärker wird, trinkt John den würzigen Tee und sieht hinaus. Die Anzahl der Menschen auf den Straßen hat sich nur bedingt reduziert. Stattdessen haben sich zahlreiche Regenschirme aufgetan, die dem grauen Wetter einen bunten Anstrich verleihen. Langsam wird es dunkel draußen, Straßenlaternen leuchten auf.

Nachdem John seine zweite Tasse Tee ausgetrunken hat, bestellt er Essen zum Mitnehmen, bezahlt und verlässt das Lokal. Es regnet noch immer, aber da es bis zur Baker Street kaum zehn Minuten sind, lohnt es sich nicht, ein Taxi zu nehmen. Er schließt die Tür zu 221B auf und geht hinauf in die Wohnung. Sherlock liegt im Morgenmantel eingerollt auf dem Sofa, Gesicht zur Lehne.

„Ich hab dir Samosa mitgebracht“, sagt John und verteilt die verschiedenen Gerichte auf mehreren Tellern. „Kannst du mir mal helfen?“ Er hört, wie Sherlock gähnend die langen Glieder ausstreckt und widerwillig in die Küche kommt. Statt jedoch zu tun, worum John ihn gebeten hat, durchschreitet er den Raum und geht ins Bad. John will schon resignierend seufzen und die ganze Arbeit allein machen, als ein Handtuch auf seinem Kopf landet.

„Du warst nicht bei Tesco“, stellt Sherlock fest. „Wir haben keine Milch mehr.“ John gefriert an Ort und Stelle, als Sherlock in den Frotteestoff greift, um die regennassen Haare trocken zu rubbeln. Augenblicklich distanziert sich Sherlock und John beißt sich wütend in die Innenseite seiner Wange. (Mist...)

„Geh dich umziehen, ich schaffe das hier schon“, bestimmt Sherlock mit versteinerter Miene und bringt die ersten Teller ins Wohnzimmer. John nickt schwach und eilt leise fluchend die Treppen hoch in den zweiten Stock. Er zieht die nassen Sachen aus, schlüpft in Jogginghose und T-Shirt, legt sich das Handtuch um den Hals und geht wieder hinunter.

Mittlerweile hat Sherlock alle Teller und Getränke auf dem Couchtisch verteilt und den kleinen Fernseher herangezogen. Allein die Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch und der flackernde Bildschirm sind angeschaltet und weichen Sherlocks harte Konturen in ihrem Zwielicht auf. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sieht Sherlock skeptisch auf den Bildschirm.

„Ist das einer dieser James Bond Filme?“

Ein Blick reicht, um zu erkennen, dass Sherlock daneben liegt. „Nein, irgendein neuerer Agentenfilm, keine Ahnung. Lass ihn ruhig an, aber verrate mir nicht gleich das Ende“, bittet John und lächelt, als Sherlock theatralisch die Augen verdreht. „Wie sind die Samosa?“

Sherlock nickt mit vollem Mund und schiebt ein verspätetes „Gut“ hinterher. Während er von der nächsten Teigtasche abbeißt, überlegt John, ob er sich eine stibitzen kann, ohne dass Sherlock in empörten Protest ausbricht. Noch ehe er sich entschieden hat, schiebt Sherlock ihm den Teller hin und greift stattdessen nach Johns grünem Curry, um etwas davon zu probieren.

„Das ist scharf“, versucht John noch zu warnen, aber Sherlock hat sich bereits einen Löffel voll in den Mund geschoben. John prustet los, als er sieht, wie Sherlock versucht seine Contenance zu bewahren, schließlich jedoch einknickt und sich keuchend abwendet. „Tut mir leid“, kichert John, „ich hätte dich vorher warnen sollen!“

„Das _ist_ scharf...“

John zuckt mit den Achseln. „Es ist ok. Du bist nur nichts Scharfes gewöhnt.“ Sein Grinsen vertieft sich, als Sherlock ihm einen amüsiert-abschätzigen Blick zuwirft.

„Versteckte Anspielung, Doktor Watson?“

„Sie sind der Detektiv, Mr Holmes!“, kontert John und schiebt Sherlock zur Ablenkung einen anderen Teller hin. „Das hier ist nicht so stark gewürzt.“

Dankbar probiert Sherlock etwas von dem gelben Curry und nickt anerkennend. John nimmt sich etwas zu trinken und spürt dem warmen Gefühl nach, das sich in seinem Magen ausgebreitet hat. Immer wieder mal wirft er einen Seitenblick auf Sherlock und freut sich darüber, dass es ihm offensichtlich schmeckt. Schweigend folgen sie dem Film, dessen Inhalt selbst für Johns Verhältnisse zu weit hergeholt ist. Es steht Sherlock deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, was er von dem nicht allzu unerwarteten Wendepunkt der Geschichte hält und John fürchtet schon, dass der Produzent in den nächsten Tagen eine bitterböse Email erhalten wird, als Sherlock unerwartet aufspringt.

Irritiert verfolgt John, wie Sherlock die leergegessenen Teller zusammenstellt und abräumt. Er hat nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Werbung gespielt wird.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?“

„Äh... gern...“, erwidert John und sieht Sherlock nach. Dieser kommt wenig später mit zwei Gläsern Wein zurück, stellt sie auf den Tisch und setzt sich zurück aufs Sofa. Überdeutlich realisiert John, dass sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen um einiges verringert hat. Sie berühren sich nicht, aber er spürt die Wärme, die Sherlock neben ihm abstrahlt. Mit klopfendem Herzen greift er nach seinem Glas und nimmt einen großen Schluck. Es gelingt ihm nicht mehr, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, von dem er ohnehin weniger als die Hälfte mitbekommen hat.

Die folgende Szene entgeht John jedoch nicht. Nach einer aufregenden Verfolgungsjagd, bei der von diversen Gebäuden nicht mehr als Schutt und Asche übrig bleibt, kommt der Protagonist der obligatorisch schönen Frau, die er gerettet hat, in einem Hotelzimmer näher. (Natürlich.) Nach nur wenigen Sekunden fliegen Kleidungsstücke durch die Luft und die Blondine geht vor ihrem Helden auf die Knie. Ihr Kopf verschwindet im unteren Bildschirmrand und die Kamera fokussiert sich auf das lustverzerrte Gesicht des Mannes.

John schluckt gegen die plötzliche Trockenheit in seinem Mund an. Es ist seltsam, eine Sexszene anzusehen, sei sie noch so schlecht gespielt, während Sherlock neben einem sitzt und _wer-weiß-was_ über einen deduzieren mag. John greift nach seinem Glas und trinkt mehr vom Wein. Ein zaghafter Seitenblick bestätigt seine Befürchtungen. Statt auf den Fernseher zu gucken, sind die silberblauen Augen direkt auf ihn gerichtet, durchbohren ihn regelrecht.

John lacht verhalten. „Heute kommt kein Film mehr ohne solch eine Szene aus, was?“

„Hmm“, macht Sherlock nachdenklich. „Es würde mir übrigens nichts ausmachen.“

Nur knapp kann John verhindern, sich zu verschlucken. Achtsam stellt er das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und wischt sich ein paar Tropfen Wein aus den Mundwinkeln. „Was meinst du?“

Sherlocks Augen huschen prüfend zwischen Johns hin und her. „Hast du schon mal Fellatio betrieben?“, fragt er schließlich gerade heraus und wedelt erklärend mit der Hand in der Luft zwischen ihnen. „Mit einer Frau, sicherlich. Aber ich meine mit einem Mann.“

Perplex starrt John seinen Mitbewohner an. Sein erster Impuls ist es, Sherlock anzuschreien und Respekt gegenüber seiner Privatsphäre zu fordern, aber nach allem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, erscheint ihm eine solche Reaktion heuchlerisch. „Warum fragst du?“ Johns Stimme ist rau, sein Atem flach. Still verflucht er die Hitze, die ihm ins Gesicht und den Nacken gestiegen ist.

Sherlock legt seinen Kopf schief. Es ist nur eine minimale Bewegung, die jedoch durch das halbseitige Lächeln potenziert wird. „Es macht mir nichts aus...“ (Wieder dieser Satz...)

Ungewollt leckt sich John über die trockenen Lippen. Das Herz hämmert bis in seine Kehle, presst den Atem aus seinen Lungen. (Nach allem, was war, ist das nun wirklich keine Überraschung, Watson.) Und dennoch ist John so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er holt tief Luft und streckt die Hand aus, greift nach dem Knoten, der Sherlocks Morgenmantel zusammenhält und zieht ihn auf.

Seltenes Erstaunen steht in Sherlocks Gesicht geschrieben, als John langsam vom Sofa auf seine Knie rutscht und sich zwischen Sherlocks Beinen platziert. Vorsichtig drückt er den Couchtisch ein Stück nach hinten, um mehr Raum zu haben. Die Gläser schwanken gefährlich, bleiben jedoch stehen.

Mit Bedacht legt John seine Hände auf Sherlocks Knie und sieht auf, direkt in die sturmblauen Augen. „Ja, ich hab das schon mal gemacht... in der Oberstufe... ist schon lange her. Ich war ein ziemlich neugieriger Junge, weißt du?“

„John...“

Als John probehalber mit dem Daumen über die Ausbuchtung in der dünnen Pyjamahose fährt, stockt Sherlock und saugt zittrig Luft in seine Lungen. John spürt ein leichtes Zucken in Sherlocks halbsteifen Penis und saugt nervös seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Kleine Kreise ziehend streichelt er weiter über den Stoff, spürt der Form und der zunehmenden Schwellung nach. Flüchtig sieht er auf, sieht Sherlocks geweitete Pupillen, die halbgeschlossenen Lider. John gibt sich einen Ruck, beugt sich vor und atmet mit offenem Mund gegen Sherlocks Schritt. Mit den Lippen tastet er sich über den verdeckten Penis, während er Sherlocks Oberschenkel streichelt als wolle er ihn beruhigen. (Verdammt, meine Knie...)

Als John unerwartet aufsteht, zuckt Sherlock überrascht zusammen. „Einen Moment...“ John geht hinüber zu seinem Sessel, greift sich das Union-Jack-Kissen und lässt es zwischen Sherlocks Füße auf den Boden fallen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer kniet er sich darauf und hakt in der gleichen Bewegung seine Finger in Sherlocks Hosenbund. „Hoch!“

Sherlock tut wie ihm geheißen und stützt sich auf der Sitzfläche ab, um die Hüften in die Höhe zu heben.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen zieht John Pyjama und Unterhose über Sherlocks lange Beine und streift sie über die Knie, so dass sie sich nur noch um die Fußgelenke winden. Sein Blick haftet sich auf den geröteten Penis, der nun vollständig erigiert ist und erwartungsvoll auf Sherlocks Bauch liegt. Die glattrasierte Haut fasziniert John ungemein, ehrfürchtig streichelt er über die Leiste und die zuckenden Hoden. John lehnt sich vor und setzt einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wurzel, hört wie Sherlocks Atem stockt, platziert einen weiteren Kuss auf dem Schaft, dann einen auf der Eichel. Ein verhaltenes Seufzen folgt, das John aufblicken lässt.

Noch immer sind Sherlocks Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet und das Schamgefühl brennt heißer in Johns Wangen. Ausweichend senkt er den Blick. Seine Zunge huscht hervor und benetzt zaghaft die samtige, warme Haut, leckt langsam über die Unterseite bis zum Frenulum. Einen Moment lang konzentriert sich seine Zungenspitze auf diesen sensiblen Punkt und ein Tropfen Präejakulat bildet sich über dem Spalt. Flüchtig leckt John darüber, schmeckt die salzige Note und nimmt mit Genugtuung wahr wie ein Beben durch Sherlock geht.

Mutiger geworden, stülpt John seine Lippen über die geschwollene Eichel und erkundet sie mit seiner Zunge. Mit Sherlocks unterdrücktem Stöhnen in den Ohren lässt er sich tiefer sinken, nimmt mehr von der Erektion in seinen Mund auf und seufzt verhalten. Es ist ein fabelhaftes Gefühl. Johns Lippen spannen sich um den Schaft, seine vergleichsweise raue Zunge gleitet neckend über die zarte Haut, den Eichelrand, den Spalt. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen seiner Rechten hält er die Wurzel in einem lockeren Griff, während die restlichen Finger immer wieder unter den Hoden entlangstreicheln. Er atmet Sherlocks betörenden Duft ein, während sich seine Linke in Sherlocks Hüften krallt.

Ein prüfender Blick nach oben zeigt ihm, wie Sherlock den Kopf nach hinten gestreckt hat und hektisch atmet. Die Rötung seiner Wangen zieht sich über den Hals und verschwindet im Kragen seines T-Shirts. Die Finger seiner auf die Sofasitzfläche gestützten Händen spannen sich wieder und wieder an als ob sie Halt suchten. Lustvoll seufzt John um die Erektion in seinem Mund. Es ist beinahe ein Schnurren, dass sich direkt auf Sherlock überträgt und diesen wohlig erschauern lässt. John versucht, die Erektion so tief wie möglich in seine Kehle vordringen zu lassen, genießt das Gefühl, völlig eingenommen zu sein und zieht sich nur langsam zurück.

Mit einer Hand greift Sherlock nach Johns Kopf, lässt aber gleich wieder erschrocken los. „E-entschuldige“, raunt er zwischen schweren Atemzügen.

„’s ok“, erwidert John und legt Sherlocks Hand zurück an seinen Kopf. Er verlagert sein Gewicht etwas mehr auf seine Oberschenkel, so dass er sich nicht auf seinem Unterarm abstützen muss, und nestelt an seiner Jogginghose, zerrt sie ungeduldig über seine eigene Erektion. Er braucht jedoch beide Hände, um sie so weit zu befreien, dass sie über dem Bund seiner Hose bleibt. Die kurze Atempause nutzend, spuckt John in seine Hand und reibt mit der zusätzlichen Feuchtigkeit über seinen Schaft. Dunkel seufzt er gegen Sherlocks Haut, ehe er seine Lippen erneut über die Eichel stülpt und sie gezielt stimuliert. Die ergänzende Erregung, die durch seinen eigenen Körper schießt, spornt John an, Lippen und Zunge schneller über Sherlocks Penis gleiten zu lassen.

Sherlocks verhaltenes Wimmern und Zucken raubt John fast den Verstand. Er spürt regelrecht, wie sich der Orgasmus im Inneren des anderen aufbaut und hochschaukelt, wie elektrische Impulse über seine Nervenbahnen jagen und Sherlock beben lassen. Sein Atem kommt nur noch in flachen, abgehackten Zügen, die immer häufiger von dunklen Seufzern unterbrochen werden.

„ _John!_ “

Im vergeblichen Versuch, John vorzuwarnen, krallt sich Sherlock in das blonde Haar und drückt mit der anderen Hand gegen Johns Schulter. Doch John ignoriert es einfach, drängt Sherlocks Arm beiseite und umklammert sein Handgelenk. Ein Ruck geht durch Sherlock, als er den Kopf nach hinten wirft und den Rücken durchdrückt.

John spürt das Pulsieren der Erektion in dem Moment, bevor Sherlock kommt und achtet darauf, dass das Ejakulat nicht in seine Luftröhre gelangt. Mit drei Fingern massiert er den nassen Penis, lockt die letzten Tropfen heraus, bis Sherlock einen gepeinigten Laut von sich gibt und Johns Hand sanft wegschiebt.

Während John sich neben Sherlocks Hüfte abstützt, stößt er unnachgiebig in seine Faust, jagt seinem eigenen Höhepunkt nach, der sich kribbelnd in seiner Körpermitte sammelt. Keuchend legt er seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks Leiste, spürt wie sich der spitze Hüftknochen in seine Wange bohrt. Die Muskulatur in seinen Oberschenkeln und dem Rücken ist zum Bersten gespannt, als der Orgasmus ihn endlich überrollt und ihn heiser aufstöhnen lässt.

Sherlocks Hände sind in seinen Haaren und in seinem Nacken, ziehen ihn eng an den eigenen Körper. Geistesabwesend wickelt John seine Arme um Sherlocks Taille und vergräbt sein Gesicht in dessen Bauch, bis sein Atem sich weitestgehend beruhigt hat und er das Streicheln auf seinem Rücken wahrnimmt. Den schmerzenden Knien zum Trotz kämpft sich John auf die Beine und zieht die befleckte Jogginghose über seine Hüften. Er rollt sich auf das Sofa, kommt neben Sherlock in einer halb sitzenden, halb liegenden Position zur Ruhe.

Mit einer Hand reibt sich John über das Gesicht, wischt die feuchten Spuren von Kinn und Lippen und stellt fest, dass er von einem Ohr zum anderen grinst. Überall in seinem Körper kribbelt es euphorisch und ein unkontrolliertes Kichern sprudelt aus ihm heraus. Er kann sich nicht helfen, die Situation ist einfach zu absurd.

Irritiert sieht Sherlock zu John hinüber, was das Lachen nur verschlimmert, bis er schließlich einstimmt. „Worüber lachen wir?“

John seufzt erheitert und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!“ Er sieht zu Sherlock hinüber, betrachtet ihn versonnen – die scharfen Linien seines Gesichts, den Schwung der schönen Lippen, das Nest verwüsteter Locken – und das Herz zieht sich in seiner Brust zusammen.

Auch Sherlock hat sich wieder gefangen und begegnet Johns Blick. Etwas Unschlüssiges spiegelt sich in den silberblauen Augen wider, etwas, das John bisher nur selten gesehen hat. Eine Mischung aus Bedauern und Unsicherheit.

Mit einem Mal besorgt zieht John die Stirn kraus. „Was ist?“

„John“, Sherlock unterbricht sich selbst, presst die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen als müsse er die Worte aufhalten, die dahinter liegen, „warum... lässt du dich nicht von mir berühren?“

(Was?!)

Sprachlos starrt John seinen Freund an.

 

+++

_... your lust._

 

 


	6. Let me feel...

Sprachlos starrt John seinen Freund an.

_Warum lässt du dich nicht von mir berühren?_ Die Worte machen keinen Sinn in Johns Kopf. Überdeutlich spürt er Sherlocks Blick auf sich ruhen, abwartend, weiß aber nicht, was er auf die Frage erwidern soll. Schließlich ist es doch Sherlock, der die ganze Zeit Distanz zu ihm sucht, Sherlock, der keine Nähe zulassen will.

Oder?

John schluckt schwer. Er lässt die vergangenen Tage Revue passieren, denkt an die verschiedenen Situationen, in denen er und Sherlock in irgendeiner Form intime Begegnungen hatten. Zwar hat sich John immer auf das eingelassen, was Sherlock ihm vorgeschlagen hat – wie immer, wenn Sherlock etwas Aufregendes tun will. Doch wird ihm nun bewusst, dass er gleichzeitig nie über diese imaginäre Grenze getreten ist, die ihn selbst miteingeschlossen hätte.

Sherlocks wortlose Einladungen hat er ignoriert und stattdessen angenommen, dass es sich wie sonst auch um egozentrische Forderungen seines Freundes gehandelt hat. Nicht einmal hat er das Gespräch mit Sherlock gesucht, um die Intentionen zu klären und seine eigenen Bedürfnisse in den Raum zu stellen. Zu sehr ist John daran gewöhnt, zu springen, wenn Sherlock es verlangt. Immer der gute Soldat. In der Konsequenz hat er Sherlock etwas vorenthalten. Sein Verlangen, seine Gefühle. Seine Verletzlichkeit. Intimität ist ein reziproker Prozess, doch John hat sich unbewusst dagegen gesperrt.

(Wir haben uns nicht einmal geküsst...)

Seufzend steht Sherlock auf und geht in die Küche, offensichtlich nicht in der Erwartung, noch eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu erhalten. Er füllt ein Glas mit Leitungswasser, trinkt es in einem Zug aus, geht dann in sein Zimmer und schließt die Tür. (Fuck.)

John schlägt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnt gequält. Noch immer Sherlocks Geschmack im Mund, greift er nach seinem Weinglas und leert es. Eine Weile starrt er unschlüssig vor sich hin. Im Fernseher läuft der nächste Spielfilm. John schaltet das Gerät aus, nimmt die beiden Gläser vom Couchtisch und bringt sie in die Küche. Im Badezimmer wäscht er sich das Gesicht und putzt sich die Zähne. Die eingetrockneten Flecken auf seiner Kleidung ignoriert er geflissentlich.

Hinter der Glasscheibe in der Tür, die zu Sherlocks Zimmer führt, brennt Licht. John starrt auf das illuminierte Rechteck, darauf hoffend, dass sich dahinter etwas regen würde. Aber es bleibt still. Leise seufzend lehnt John seine Stirn gegen den Türrahmen. Seine linke Hand schließt sich zur Faust, öffnet sich, schließt sich wieder. In John rumort es. Er will die Sache nicht auf diese Art und Weise beenden, will nicht, dass es seltsam zwischen ihnen wird und sie die Nähe des jeweils anderen nicht mehr ertragen können. Er will... _Sherlock_.

Zu viel bedeutet ihm dieser verrückte Kerl. (Viel zu viel...)

Zaghaft klopft John gegen das Glas. „Sherlock?“ Keine Antwort. John nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen und drückt die Klinke hinunter, schiebt die Tür einen Spalt auf. Sherlock sitzt am Fußende seines Bettes und schaut zum Fenster. Draußen ist es dunkel, es ist nicht mehr als das Licht der Straßenlaternen zu erkennen. Er dreht sich nicht um, als John das Zimmer betritt und die Badezimmertür hinter sich schließt.

Die Matratze gibt nach, als sich John an den Rand des Bettes setzt. „Es tut mir leid. Ich... wusste nicht, dass du das willst. Mich berühren, meine ich. Dass das alles... nicht nur...“ John weiß nicht, wie er den Satz beenden soll. Er presst die Lippen zusammen, legt zaghaft seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulterblatt. Körperwärme strahlt durch den Stoff des T-Shirts, aber Sherlocks Anspannung ist deutlich zu spüren.

„Dass das alles nicht nur _meinem_ Vergnügen dient?“ Verbitterung schwingt in Sherlocks Stimme mit. „Und ich dachte, dass du zumindest ein _wenig_ Spaß mit mir hattest!“ Sarkasmus. „Nicht so viel wie du hättest haben können, aber... ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, mich zu... mögen.“ Das letzte Wort spuckt Sherlock aus als hätte es einen besonders widerlichen Geschmack. Es versetzt John einen Stich und sein Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Aber ich mag dich, Sherlock. Mehr als das. Ich... dachte, dass du... nicht so empfindest... dass dir... andere Menschen zuwider sind.“

„Andere Menschen, John. Andere Menschen, aber nicht du!“

Einem Impuls folgend schlingt John die Arme um Sherlocks Körpermitte und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter. „Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, Sherlock. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“

„Warum glaubst du, dass du das könntest?“, fragt Sherlock leise. Seine Hand legt sich auf Johns Unterarm, streichelt sacht darüber.

„Dir wird schnell langweilig... Was ist, wenn du dich mit _mir_ langweilst?“, argumentiert John und spürt eine verheerende Unruhe in seinem Inneren als wäre diese Befürchtung bereits im Begriff, wahr zu werden. Er glaubt Sherlock mittlerweile gut genug zu kennen, um sagen zu können, dass diese Angst mehr als berechtigt ist.

„John, selbst dir sollte klar sein, dass wir die Zukunft nicht beeinflussen können. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass so etwas nie passieren könnte. Ich weiß es schlicht und ergreifend nicht. Sieh mich nicht so an, es gibt haufenweise Dinge, die ich nicht weiß“, meint Sherlock, ohne Johns Gesichtsausdruck tatsächlich vor Augen zu haben. Sie verfallen einen Moment lang in Schweigen. Noch immer lehnt John gegen Sherlocks Rücken und spürt der Wärme und Festigkeit des anderen Körpers, der schmerzhaften Realität seiner Worten nach.

„Was ich weiß, ist, dass ich es nicht ertragen hätte, wäre es Moriarty gelungen dich zu töten“, murmelt Sherlock. „Ich träume noch immer davon wie du dagestanden hast mit seinen Worten in deinem Mund... wie er mich einen Moment lang an dir hat zweifeln lassen... Und dann die Angst, dass er dich aus meinem Leben reißen würde.“ Sherlocks Griff auf Johns Arm verstärkt sich, gräbt sich schmerzhaft in die Haut.

„Diese Alpträume... John, ich habe immer und immer wieder davon geträumt, dass du weggehst... dass du aus meinem Leben gerissen wirst. Als du in Neuseeland warst, wurde es unerträglich.“ Sherlock hält inne und schüttelt traurig den Kopf. Noch immer sieht er John nicht an. Als er weiterspricht, ist seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich habe fast jede Nacht in deinem Bett verbracht, weil... Es war der einzige Ort, an dem ich dich noch wahrnehmen konnte.“

(Oh...)

„Dass du mich dort... erwischt hast... nun, das war nicht geplant.“

(Oh Gott...) John stöhnt innerlich auf und klammert sich unbewusst fester an Sherlock. Hitze steigt ihm bis unter die Haarwurzeln und lässt sein Gesicht regelrecht in Flammen aufgehen. Schamhaft verbirgt er sich hinter Sherlocks Rücken, spürt den galoppierenden Herzschlag des Mannes an seiner Wange, der zeigt wie schwer Sherlock dieses Geständnis fällt.

„Deine... Reaktion war... unklar. Deshalb habe ich dich ein paar Tage später nachts angerufen. Du konntest nicht schlafen. Und ich wollte dich auf die Probe stellen. Wollte sehen, ob du gleich wieder auflegst, wenn du mich hörst... aber das hast du nicht...“

(Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...) John hat das Gefühl, dass er etwas auf diese Aussage erwidern müsste, aber er weiß beim besten Willen nicht was. All das ist so unsagbar peinlich, dass er am liebsten im Boden versinken möchte.

„Du hast aufgelegt, als ich deinen Namen gesagt habe, dabei wollte ich die ganze Sache erklären“, meint Sherlock, „ein Teil von mir hat gehofft, dass du zu mir kommst, aber...“ Sherlock schnaubt leise, resignierend. „Da habe ich mich getäuscht.“

„Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht früher gemerkt habe“, raunt John und schmiegt sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Nacken. „Ich... ich wusste nicht... ich... konnte mir nicht... vorstellen... oh Gott... ich bin so ein Idiot!“

John setzt einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Hals, unter das Ohr, zieht ihn enger an sich heran. Sanft legt er den linken Arm um Sherlocks Schulter, während der rechte noch immer über Sherlocks Bauch gehalten wird. Mit dem Daumen streichelt er über Sherlocks Kiefer, dreht seinen Kopf zu sich. Sein Puls erhöht sich unweigerlich und jagt Adrenalin durch seine Venen, als sich ihre Blicke begegnen. John fällt es schwer, Sherlocks aufmerksamen Augen standzuhalten. Er scheint direkt in ihn hineinzusehen, all das Chaos zu erkennen, das in John tobt. Aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl, dass Sherlock all das sieht und trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen – Johns Nähe sucht.

John betrachtet die markanten Lippen seines Freundes, als dieser sie öffnet, um etwas zu sagen. Es bleibt jedoch stumm. Bedächtig senkt John seinen Mund auf Sherlocks, spürt seine Weichheit und schließt die Augen. Ein stilles Seufzen entkommt ihm, als Sherlock den Kuss ebenso zaghaft erwidert. Es ist als hätten sie endlich die Distanz überwunden, die sie in den letzten Tagen getrennt hielt.

Sherlock dreht seinen Oberkörper und stützt eine Hand neben John ab, um ihm entgegenzukommen, lässt Johns Arm auf seinem Bauch los und greift ihm stattdessen in den Nacken, zieht ihn tiefer in den Kuss.

John legt seine Hände auf Sherlocks Schultern, streichelt über seine Wange, seinen Hals, verwebt seine Finger mit den dunkelbraunen Locken. Als er spürt wie Sherlock zwischen den Küssen zittrig nach Luft schnappt, öffnet er die Augen.

Sherlocks Pupillen sind geweitet, die Lippen bereits leicht gerötet. Auch die hohen Wangenknochen haben einen dunkleren Ton angenommen. Mit einer kleinen Drehung des Kopfes, schmiegt er sich an die Hände in seinen Haaren. „Nicht aufhören“, raunt er, fixiert dabei Johns Lippen.

Augenblicklich küsst John ihn erneut und seufzt wohlig gegen den anderen Mund. Sherlock zu küssen ist so viel besser als John es sich vorgestellt hat. Gleichzeitig weich und fest, nachgiebig und fordernd, neugierig und neckend. Sacht zupft John an Sherlock, bis dieser sich ihm endlich vollständig zuwendet und sich auf das Bett ziehen lässt.

Sie sinken nach hinten, kommen nebeneinander zum Liegen. Ohne Umschweife manövriert John sich auf Sherlocks Torso und küsst ihn innig, lässt seine Zungenspitze hervorhuschen und über die Unterlippe tasten. Gehorsam öffnet Sherlock den Mund und gewährt John Einlass, legt seine Hände auf Johns Kreuz und drückt ihn an sich. Sich auf den Ellbogen abstützend hält John Sherlocks Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und genießt das feuchte Übereinandergleiten ihrer Zungen.

Mit jeder Berührung ihrer Lippen schießt ein aufregendes Kribbeln durch Johns Körper. Das Herz flattert ihm in Brust und Magen und seine Haut glüht dort, wo Sherlocks Wärme gegen ihn schlägt. Er spürt die wage Unsicherheit in Sherlocks Bewegungen und fragt sich unwillkürlich: „Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“

„Sei nicht dumm, John.“

John quittiert die defensive Beleidigung mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln.

„Natürlich habe ich schon mal jemanden geküsst. Nur nicht... so“, gesteht Sherlock mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Mit Zunge?“, fragt John skeptisch, doch Sherlock verdreht genervt die Augen.

„Nein, mit diesem... Gefühl. Also mach weiter. Und – bevor du fragst – ja, ich hatte schon mal Sex...“

„Ich wollte nicht...“

„Lügner.“

John schnaubt amüsiert und streichelt über Sherlocks Wange. „Und wie war das für dich?“, fragt er mit rauer Stimme. Das kurze Flackern in Sherlocks Augen entgeht ihm nicht.

„Es war nicht der Rede wert.“

„Hm...“, macht John und reibt mit seiner Nase über Sherlocks Wange, setzt einzelne Küsse auf sein Gesicht. Vielleicht ist es besser, dieses Thema ein anderes Mal zu besprechen, ehe die Stimmung kippt. Eng schmiegt sich John an den anderen Körper und schiebt sein Knie zwischen die langen Beine, drängt seine Hüfte gegen Sherlocks Oberschenkel. Seine Lippen schweben nur Millimeter über Sherlocks und ihre Blicke verhaken sich ineinander. „Willst du...?“

„Ja...“, unterbricht Sherlock augenblicklich, legt seine Hände um Johns Gesicht und holt ihn zu einem Kuss heran.

Hungrig erwidert John diesen und streichelt über Sherlocks Taille, den Oberschenkel, dann wieder hinauf bis unter das Kinn, schiebt Sherlocks Kopf in den Nacken. Genüsslich knabbert er sich über den hellen Hals, saugt das Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne und lächelt in sich hinein, als Sherlock hörbar nach Luft schnappt. „Gott, deine Stimme, Sherlock... Ich kann nicht genug davon bekommen“, wispert John dicht neben Sherlock, bevor er seine Zungenspitze über den Rand der Ohrmuschel gleiten lässt.

Seine Finger suchen sich ihren Weg unter Sherlocks T-Shirt, streicheln über die warme Haut, finden eine der Brustwarzen und kneifen vorsichtig hinein. Er schmunzelt wissend, als Sherlock einen überraschten Laut von sich gibt und reflexartig nach Johns Lippen schnappt. Mit einem Blitzen in den Augen schwingt John sein Bein über Sherlock und grätscht über seine Hüften. „Ich fühle mich wie ein verdammter Teenager... oder wie ist es zu erklären, dass ich schon wieder hart bin?“ Wie zur Bestätigung reibt er seine Erektion gegen Sherlocks Schritt und stellt zufrieden fest, dass es diesem nicht anders geht.

„John...“ Sherlock seufzt verhalten und spannt sein Becken an, um John entgegenzukommen, greift ihm in die Hüfte und verstärkt die Reibung noch. Seine Hände gleiten forschend über Johns verdeckten Penis. „Ich will dich endlich nackt sehen“, raunt Sherlock dunkel und zerrt ungeduldig am Bund der Jogginghose.

John zögert einen Moment, bevor er der Aufforderung nachkommt und sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf streift. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Sherlock die Narbe sieht, die ihn zurück nach London geschickt hat, und er wird etwas verlegen, als er merkt wie Sherlocks Fokus sich direkt auf den rosafarbenen Kreis legt.

Sherlock setzt sich auf und umschlingt Johns Hüften und den Hintern, presst seine Lippen auf Johns Rippenbogen und küsst sich über die Brust hinauf. John kommt ihm dabei entgegen, wohl wissend, was Sherlocks Intention ist. Seine Mundwinkel zucken, als Sherlock mit seiner Zungenspitze über das erhöhte Gewebe fährt. Zeitgleich tasten Sherlocks Finger über Johns Rücken und erkunden die Narbe der weit größeren Austrittswunde.

„Ich spüre nicht viel an der Stelle“, gesteht John und streicht durch Sherlocks wilde Locken. Wasserblaue Augen schauen zu ihm auf und sie sind so voller ungefilterter Emotionen, dass John schwer schlucken muss.

„Ohne sie wärst du nicht hier.“

Statt einer Antwort küsst John Sherlock liebevoll. Er hilft Sherlock aus dem grauen T-Shirt und steigt aus dem Bett, um sich von der restlichen Kleidung zu befreien. Geradezu physisch spürt er, wie sich Sherlocks Blick in seine Haut brennt, ihn in seiner Nacktheit eingehend betrachtet. (Nun, es ist, was da ist... nicht jeder kann so eine Erscheinung sein wie du...)

Sherlocks Atem stockt hörbar bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bietet. Fahrig schiebt er sich die Pyjamahose von den Beinen und tritt sie vom Bett, streckt John beide Arme entgegen und seufzt erleichtert, als dieser sich bereitwillig zu Sherlock legt und sich anschmiegt. „John...“

Das Gefühl von warmer Haut auf Haut ist phänomenal. Hände und Münder gehen auf Erkundungstür, erforschen Kurven und Kanten, Sehnen und Muskeln des jeweils anderen Körpers. Der Geschmack von Salz. Hitze und Schweiß, dazwischen immer mal wieder ein leises Seufzen.

John fasziniert es ungemein, wie sehr Sherlock darin aufgeht, berührt zu werden, wie begierig er sich unter seinen Händen und Lippen windet, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Kontaktpunkten. Aber es bleibt nicht beim Nehmen. Er geht mindestens genauso – wenn nicht mehr – darin auf, John zu streicheln, seine Reaktionen zu beobachten; zu erörtern, was er besonders mag und was nicht so sehr. Daher wundert es John nicht, dass Sherlock die Empfindsamkeit seiner Kniekehlen und Armbeugen bald herausgefunden hat und sie mit viel Wonne lange liebkost.

Sherlock knabbert sich an der Innenseite von Johns Schenkel hinauf, küsst sich über den Beckenkamm und hält einen Moment inne. Schwer atmend sieht John zu ihm hinunter, sieht wie Sherlock ihn eingehend betrachtet. „Ich meinte das vorhin übrigens anders... als ich sagte, dass es mir nichts ausmacht...“, erklärt er leise und leckt probehalber über Johns Erektion. Johns Seufzen geht in ein abgehacktes Glucksen über.

„Du wolltest das einfach falsch verstehen, oder?“ Sherlock unterstreicht die Frage mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, umfährt dann Johns Eichel mit seiner Zungenspitze. Ein wohliger Schauer rinnt über Johns Rücken, lässt ihn nach Luft japsen. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe als Sherlock seinen erigierten Penis mit den Lippen umspannt, ihn mit trägen Bewegungen seiner Zunge kartographiert.

„Sherlock...“

John gelingt es nicht, seine Augen abzuwenden. Zu sehr ist er davon fasziniert, wie Sherlocks Mund sich um seinen Schaft spannt, wie er daran leckt und saugt und dabei immer wieder ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich gibt. Es fällt ihm unendlich schwer, Sherlock zu unterbrechen, um nicht voreilig zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Etwas gröber als gewollt greift er in die braunen Locken und zieht Sherlock in einen alles versengenden Kuss. Spielerisch beißt er in die geröteten Lippen, registriert zufrieden, wie sich Sherlock nachgiebig anschmiegt.

Während Sherlock über Johns Schoß grätscht und seinen Hals umschlingt, küssen sie sich wieder und wieder. John streichelt über Sherlocks langen Rücken, seine Hüften, seinen Hintern, zieht ihn eng an sich, so dass Sherlocks Erektion störrisch gegen seinen Bauch drückt und ihm ein Keuchen entlockt. Seine Finger gleiten über Sherlocks runde Pobacken, greifen fest hinein und knetet lasziv das weiche Fleisch. Selbstsicher tastet er über den Anus, massiert lasziv den Muskelring.

Als er seine Hand zurückzieht und Speichel auf seine Fingerspitzen tropfen lässt, spürt er, wie intensiv Sherlocks ihn anstarrt. Sherlocks Griff auf seinen Schultern verstärkt sich merklich, die Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, der Atem flach. Sherlocks Pupillen sind so stark geweitet, dass John das Blau der Iris kaum noch erkennen kann. Kühn streicht er mit den feuchten Fingern erneut über die gleiche Stelle, presst mit der Fingerkuppe vorsichtig gegen die Körperöffnung, ohne Sherlock aus den Augen zu lassen, jede Reaktion wachsam verfolgend.

Sherlock atmet scharf aus, verkrampft reflexartig. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen entspannt er sich merklich und leckt sich über die trockenen Lippen.

John imitiert die Geste unbewusst und reckt den Hals, um Sherlock zu küssen. Langsam bewegt John seinen Finger tiefer in den glühenden Körper, küsst sich über Sherlocks Brust und lauscht achtsam auf seinen schneller werdenden Atem. Mit der anderen Hand gleitet er unablässig über Sherlocks Rücken, seine Hüften und den rechten Oberschenkel, während Sherlock sich ihm entgegendrängt. Leise, abgehackte Seufzer entkommen ihm immer wieder. Wange, Hals und Brust sind mit roten Flecken gesprenkelt.

„Ok?“

„Mehr“, haucht Sherlock gegen Johns Mund und bewegt gleichzeitig die Hüften ein wenig, um Johns Finger tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. „Ich will dich in mir spüren...“

John gibt einen Laut von sich, der orientierungslos zwischen Lust und Verzweiflung pendelt. Nichts kann ihn davon abhalten, Sherlock seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, außer der Angst, etwas Falsches zu tun.

Sherlock, der Johns kurzes Zögern spürt, legt erneut seine Lippen auf die seines Liebhabers. „Ich vertraue dir...“, haucht er, kaum einen Atemzug entfernt. Er rutscht etwas zurück, so dass Johns Finger aus ihm herausgleiten, rollt auf die Seite und hangelt nach der Schublade seines Nachttischs. Daraus entnimmt er eine Tube Gleitgel, reicht sie John und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

John schluckt schwer, atmet tief durch und kniet sich schließlich zwischen Sherlocks aufgestellte Beine. Das Herz donnert in seiner Brust, als er etwas von dem farblosen Gel auf seiner Erektion verteilt und den Rest zwischen Sherlocks Pobacken schmiert. Um einen angenehmeren Winkel zu erzielen, schiebt er Sherlock das andere Kopfkissen unter die Hüften, greift ihm in die Kniekehlen und legt sich die Beine über die Schultern. Ein paar zärtliche Küsse auf das Schienbein pressend umfasst er seine Erektion an der Wurzel und gleitet ein paar Mal mit der Eichel über Sherlocks intimste Körperstellen. Ein Schauer rinnt sichtbar durch Sherlock, als Schaft, Hoden und Perineum berührt werden.

Achtsam positioniert sich John und schiebt seine Hüften vor, drängt sich gegen den Muskelring. Als er sieht, wie Sherlock keucht und mit sich ringt, hält er inne, streichelt ablenkend über Sherlocks erigierten Penis.

Sherlocks Hände krallen sich in jedes bisschen John, das sie zu fassen bekommen, ziehen ihn näher heran, wenn es ihm zu langsam geht und halten ihn zurück, wenn sein Körper Protest meldet.

Geistesgegenwärtig greift John nach der Tube Gleitgel und lässt etwas mehr vom Inhalt zwischen sie tropfen. Sein Kopf schwimmt in einem Meer aus Adrenalin und Endorphinen. Erregung brennt in jeder seiner Zellen und lässt seine angespannten Muskeln von innen verglühen. Die einnehmende Enge und Hitze kosten ihn fast den Verstand. Aber mit dem zusätzlichen Gel geht es leichter und er versinkt vollständig in dem anderen Körper, lässt Sherlock aufstöhnen.

Etwas in seiner Brust zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sieht, wie Sherlock den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, die Augen fest geschlossen hat und hektisch atmet. Die dunklen Locken kleben in seiner Stirn, Schweiß perlt über seine Schläfe. Die hohen Wangenknochen sind stark gerötet, die Lippen wund und geschwollen von den zahllosen Küssen.

„Sieh mich an“, fordert John, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein raues Krächzen.

Sherlock tut wie ihm geheißen und öffnet die Augen, wendet John den Kopf zu. Er nickt knapp als wolle er John zu verstehen geben, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Seine Lippen zittern.

Langsam und mit Bedacht fängt John an, seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Das intensive Gefühl genießend streichelt er über Sherlocks bebenden Körper, betrachtet fasziniert jede kleinste Regung, jeden zuckenden Muskel. Sherlocks Erektion, die etwas nachgelassen hat, erwacht unter Johns Griff zu neuem Leben, schwillt an. Ein Tropfen Präejakulat bildet sich an der geröteten Spitze und glitzert im Schein der Lampe, die auf dem Nachttisch steht. John verstreicht es mit seinem Daumen, reizt gezielt das Frenulum, woraufhin Sherlock sich ekstatisch unter ihm windet.

Er leckt den Rest der Feuchtigkeit von seinem Daumen, beugt sich hinunter zu Sherlock und küsst ihn fordernd. Sherlocks Knie kommen dabei fast auf dessen Brust zum Liegen. Völlig bewegungsunfähig unter dem drängenden Körper seines Liebhabers, seinen Stößen ganz und gar ausgeliefert, erwidert er den Ansturm auf seinen Mund. Gierig inhaliert John Sherlocks hitzigen Atem und die ungefilterten Laute, die ihm über die Lippen perlen. Eher am Rande realisiert John, dass er irgendetwas faselt, unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen, die aus ihm heraussprudeln. Er versiegelt seine Lippen mit Sherlocks, küsst sich über schweißnasse Haut.

Sherlocks Hand in seinem Nacken hält ihn eng an den zusammengefalteten Körper gepresst, Nägel krallen sich in seine Haut. Die Muskeln in seinen aufgestützten Armen singen unter der Last, doch John kümmert es nicht. Zu sehr ist er von dem Spektakel, das sich ihm in Form von Sherlock darbietet, fasziniert. Immer wieder sucht sein Mund Kontakt zu Sherlocks Haut, labt sich an dem Salz und Sherlocks ganz eigenem Geschmack.

Alles was er spürt, ist die Hitze zwischen ihren Körpern, die Elektrizität, die von Nervenende zu Nervenende springt und Funken zwischen ihnen tanzen lässt. Das Verlangen schaukelt sich immer höher in seinem Inneren, bricht aus ihm heraus in stoßenden Bewegungen, während er Sherlock fest an sich gedrückt hält. Hart dringt er wieder und wieder in den willigen Körper ein, saugt das Wimmern und Stöhnen von den wunden Lippen, atmet Sherlocks Luft.

„ _John!_ “

Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Tanz am Abgrund. John versucht, auf diesem schmalen Grad zu balancieren, den Höhepunkt noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern, bis etwas in ihm zu bersten scheint. Der Orgasmus bricht in einer Welle über ihn herein, durchspült jede seiner Zellen und füllt sie mit reiner Ekstase. Seine Muskeln spannen sich wieder und wieder an. In seiner Körpermitte prickelt es verheißungsvoll. Keuchend stützt er sich über Sherlock ab, kämpft einen Moment mit einem Schwindelgefühl, bevor er wieder zu sich kommt. Benommen arrangiert er Sherlocks Beine um seine Hüften und küsst ihn, schmiegt sich eng an.

Hände in seinem Gesicht und seinen Haaren, Lippen auf seiner Stirn, seiner Wange, seinem Mund. Ozeanblaue Augen verankern sich mit seinen, fasziniert und liebevoll.

Sich über Hals und Schlüsselbein küssend streichelt John Sherlocks Brust und Seite entlang. Er setzt sich auf, betrachtet versonnen den ausgestreckten Körper unter sich, während seine Fingerspitzen über Sherlocks schmerzhaft harte Erektion streicheln. Sherlock keucht verhalten, als sich eine Hand darum winkelt und gezielt auf und ab reibt, während sich die Finger der anderen Hand in die bebende Hüfte gräbt. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Sherlock sich windet und laut stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken wirft, den Rücken durchdrückt. Sperma spritzt über seinen Bauch bis unter sein Kinn.

John lässt nicht von ihm ab, bis der letzte Tropfen über seine Finger rinnt. Erst dann gleitet er aus Sherlock heraus und lässt sich neben ihn auf das Bett rollen, holt tief Luft. Sherlocks Arme und Beine wickeln sich ganz selbstverständlich um seinen Körper und er schmiegt sich eng an John, verbirgt sein Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter. Heißer Atem schlägt gegen Johns Haut. Gemächlich streichelt er über die feuchte Haut und spürt das leichte Vibrieren der Atmung und der abebbenden Ekstase darunter. Er legt eine Hand unter Sherlocks Kinn und zieht es hoch, um ihn zu küssen. Sherlocks Lippen sind weich und nachgiebig, erwidern den Kuss fast scheu.

Es vergehen unzählige Minuten, in denen sie nebeneinander liegen und die Nähe des jeweils anderen genießen. Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze streichelt John über Sherlocks Wange, betrachtet versonnen sein Gesicht, verliert sich in den wasserblauen Augen. Als John versucht, sich in eine etwas bequemere Position zu manövrieren, klammert sich Sherlock noch fester an ihn, drückt ihn erbarmungslos an den eigenen Körper. „Geh nicht.“

Die Angst ist deutlich in der Stimme zu hören und versetzt John einen Stich. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Sherlock ihn die ganze Zeit schon wollte und geglaubt hat, ihn nicht haben zu können, zieht sich sein Inneres schmerzhaft zusammen. Wie unnötig all diese Unsicherheit und Sorge im Rückblick ist, ist geradezu lachhaft. Und dennoch war es ein wichtiger Bestandteil des ganzen Prozesses, der sie letztendlich zusammengeführt hat.

„Nie wieder“, raunt er dicht an Sherlocks Ohr und lässt sich zurück in die Umarmung sinken.

 

+++

... _loved_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen! <3


End file.
